Sự điên loạn của một nỗi ám ảnh đầy mê hoặc
by dragonindigo
Summary: The Vietnamese Translation of "The Madness of an Enchanting Obsession" by AnnaDax. Ba năm trôi qua sau cuộc Đại Chiến Ninja lần thứ tư và thế giới đang trong giai đoạn hòa bình. Quyết tâm gây ấn tượng với Naruto, Hinata đặt ra mục tiêu là phải truy tìm bằng được Uchiha Sasuke đồng thời đưa hắn trở về Konoha. Tuy vậy, những gì cô sẽ tìm thấy, lại vô cùng bất ngờ...
1. Chapter 1: I found you

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

_Translator's Note:_ Fic đã được post tại Naruto FC - vnsharing , tuy vậy, nhận được lời động viên của tác giả nên tớ post luôn tại trang cho xôm, í hí hí. Ngoài ra thì cũng còn một lí do khác... err... đó là để tiện cho các bạn nào không đủ post không xem những đoạn bị hide ở trang vnsharing, các bạn cứ vào đây mà xem nhé :), không bị HIDE đâu =)))))))))))))))))

* * *

Hinata đang chạy.

Những nhánh cây lòa xòa cào xước mặt cô, làn không khí lạnh buốt dội vào hai gò má cô khiến đôi mắt to tròn trắng tuyết ngấn lệ. Nhưng cô tuyệt nhiên không bỏ cuộc. Chưa bao giờ cô tới gần 'mục tiêu' của mình đến thế. Những vết gân xanh quanh thái dương cô hiển hiện rõ rệt. Đôi mắt Byakugan dán vào một kẻ ở phía trước mặt.

Kẻ đó còn bỏ xa cô khoảng vài cây số. Phải nhanh chân lên mới được.

"Chờ đã Hinata!"

Kiba gắng hết sức để bắt kịp Hinata song lại thất bại thảm hại. Ngay cả Akamaru cũng dần kiệt sức và thở hổn hển.

Nhưng cô không thể chờ được. Cô đang rất vội.

Hinata đang trên đường trở về làng sau khi hoàn thành một nhiệm vụ với Kiba, Shino, Tenten và Lee. Bất thình lình, cô cảm nhận được một luồng khí lạ và rất mạnh mẽ. Cái luồng khí mà cô biết chắc mình chẳng thể nào nhầm lẫn. Nàng Kunoichi tóc đen vội bẻ ngoặt sang hướng đông và đuổi theo luong khi ấy. Để chắc chắn hơn, cô còn kích hoạt cả Huyết Kế Giới Hạn của mình. Cái kẻ bí ẩn kia có thể là bất cứ ai, nhưng vẫn cứ phải kiểm tra cho chắc cái đã.

Người kế thừa tộc Hyuuga đã chạy hàng giờ rồi. Cái kẻ cô đuổi theo rõ ràng nhận ra được hành động ám muội của cô, bởi hắn đã cố, và suýt chút thành công trong việc chuồn mất dạng. Nhưng bạch nhãn của cô đâu phải thứ đồ chơi. Hơn nữa với lòng quyết tâm cao, cô nhất quyết không bỏ cuộc. Bạn bè và đồng đội cô đang gắng hết sức đuổi theo sau, bởi chắc chắn họ đã cảm nhận có điều gì không ổn.

Cô đang tiến đến gần hơn. Đến giờ, cô chẳng thể nghe thấy tiếng thở hổn hển của chú chó to lớn Akamaru, và tiếng chủ nhân của chú cũng dường như chỉ còn vọng lại từ chốn xa vời vợi. Ngay cả những con bọ do Shino sở hữu cũng chật vật vô cùng để đuổi theo cô. Hinata nổi danh là một trong những Ninja có tốc độ nhanh nhất trong gia tộc. Cô lại bẻ hướng một lần nữa và càng dấn sâu vào rừng rậm mịt mù. Cô không chắc mình đang ở đâu trong thời điểm hiện tại, song nom thì có vẻ đây là phía Đông Thổ Quốc.

Sau cuộc Đại Chiến, thế giới Ninja dần trở nên yên bình hơn. Các quốc gia cùng chung tay góp sức chống lại Madara và Obito, tất cả mọi người, cả nam lẫn nữ đều tạm gác lại những mối hận thù riêng để cùng chiến đấu. Và sau gần 3 năm từ ngày ấy, nền hòa bình giữa các quốc gia vẫn tốt đẹp. Do đó Hinata không hề bận tâm khi mình đang dấn thân vào một vùng đất vô định, mặc dù với danh nghĩa là người kế thừa tộc Hyuuga, cô không có quyền làm vậy. Điều duy nhất khiến cô lo ngại đó là cô sẽ để lỡ mất mục tiêu.

Cổ họng đau rát, gương mặt đau rát và toàn thân cũng nhức nhối, song tuyệt nhiên cô không bỏ cuộc. Chẳng may bước lên một cành cây gãy, cô suýt chút mất thăng bằng, may mà kịp thời nhảy lên vào giây phút quyết định, không chắc chân cô đã gãy. Đôi mắt trắng tuyết đau buốt bởi Byakugan vốn là thứ không nên sử dụng liên tục trong thời gian quá dài. Hinata nhắm hờ đôi mắt và nhẹ nhàng dụi dụi chúng bằng những ngón tay vốn đã thâm tím của mình.

Không

Cô hít một hơi thật sâu rồi một lần nữa kích hoạt huyết kế giới hạn, chạy về phía trước và bắt gặp một cây thông cao vút. Thổ Quốc vốn không có nhiều cây, thế mà giờ cô lại để mình lạc giữa vùng đất này đây. Tuy vậy, dường như cô đã gần ra đến bìa rừng. Cô gắng chạy, chạy mãi. Nhưng chẳng thể nhìn thấy hắn ta.

Nhắm nghiền mắt lại lần nữa, cô cố gắng tập trung. Kiếm tìm nguồn charka của hắn là một ý tưởng không tồi, vì nó quá mạnh mẽ nên khó che giấu được. Dò ra được dấu vết, ngay tức khắc cô bắt đầu lần theo.

Đã lâm vào tình trạng như vậy được mấy tiếng đồng hồ, cô cũng chẳng rõ nữa. Dựa vào những vì sao lấp lánh trên trời, cô đoán giờ cũng phải nửa đêm rồi.

Bất ngờ, Hinata khựng lại. Ngay trước mắt cô, tại một thung lũng nằm giữa hai vách đá, sừng sững một dáng người đội mũ trùm đầu kín mít. Cô chỉ thấy được lưng hắn, và mặc dù hắn hơi ngoảnh mặt lại nhìn về phía cô, cô cũng chẳng tài nào quan sát rõ khuôn mặt ấy. Cô thở hổn hển, còn trông hắn thì vẫn đứng bất động đến mức chẳng thể đoán xem liệu hắn có thở hay không nữa.

"Vẫn không chịu đầu hàng cơ à?"

Giọng nói đó khàn khàn và khác xa những gì Hinata còn nhớ được, nhưng cô chắc chắn cô không thể lầm. Uchiha Sasuke đang đứng trước mặt cô, charka của hắn bừng bừng.

"S-Sasuke..."

Hinata vốn không phải là người quên nói kính ngữ, song cô không biết phải kêu hắn thế nào. Cô gái tộc Hyuuga nhìn chằm chằm khi hắn chậm rãi quay lại phía cô và gạt mũ trùm đầu xuống. Đôi mắt đỏ thẫm ánh lên giữa màn đêm mịt mù.

"Cũng giỏi đấy, nhưng giờ thì biến đi. Ta không muốn phí thời giờ với ngươi"

"T... tôi sẽ không đi đâu" – Hinata tiến thêm một bước, nhưng sau đó lại thấy hối hận với quyết định này ngay – "Cậu phải về với tôi."

Cô nhận thấy một nụ cười xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt tên con trai đối diện. Bằng một động tác dứt khoát, Sasuke cởi hẳn chiếc áo chùng và ném xuống đất.

"Trong tất cả những kẻ ta từng chiến đấu, ta chưa bao giờ có cơ hội giết một đứa từ tộc Hyuuga. Liệu đây có phải là một vinh dự không nhỉ?"

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha bước lên trước một bước, nhìn thẳng vào cô gái đang mở to đôi mắt tròng trắng đục của mình. Không chịu nhúc nhích nửa bước cơ à, con nhỏ này cũng thực cứng đầu.

Sasuke không ngờ đến cuộc chạm trán này. Hắn đang bị truy bắt bởi những Ninja đến từ Iwagakure và phải nhanh chóng trốn chạy. Hắn vẫn chắc mẩm từ nãy đến giờ kẻ bám đuôi là một Ninja Thổ Quốc, do đó sự hiện diện của cô gái tộc Hyuuga này thực sự làm hắn bất ngờ. Sasuke đã không nhìn thấy bất kì một Ninja Làng Lá nào kể từ sau trận chiến cuối với Naruto, tại cái thời điểm mà Đại Chiến Ninja chuẩn bị kết thúc.

Xử cho xong luôn thôi, hắn nghĩ, đồng thời giơ tay lên. Chỉ với một giây ngắn ngủi, hắn đã thực hiện các kết ấn tay để tạo ra một đòn Chidori hoàn hảo và chạy thẳng về phía cô gái đối diện. Trong khoảnh khắc, hắn tưởng như mình đã đánh trúng, song cô ta lại tránh kịp. Sự va chạm giữa hai dòng charka khổng lồ khiến hắn suýt ngã lăn xuống nền đất. Hinata bị văng ra, một cuộn lốc xoáy tỏa ra quanh cô, mạnh đến nỗi cuốn phăng cả những hòn sỏi nhỏ gần đó.

Cô đang suy tính một chiến thuận. Cần phải tước khí giới của Sasuke, sau đó đánh hắn ta bất tỉnh, thế nhưng điều này chỉ tưởng tượng thôi đã thấy khó vô vàn. Cô cũng không muốn mạo hiểm để mất quá nhiều thời gian, bởi hắn cũng có thể chạy thoát dễ dàng. Hẳn nhiên, hắn thông thạo địa hình vùng này và đó là một lợi thế lớn. Tuy vậy, cô biết hắn quá mà. Sasuke không phải là kẻ đánh bài chuồn khi đang ở trong một trận chiến.

Và thực tế chứng minh đúng là vậy thật. Với đòn Chidori thứ hai, hắn nhảy về phía cô nhưng rốt cuộc chỉ hơi trúng tay trái cô mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, dòng điện tích đầy uy lực đó cũng đủ làm da thịt cô cháy sém trong đau đớn. Sử dụng Bát Quái Lục Thập Tứ Chưởng, Hinata đẩy lùi Sasuke về phía vách núi. Đòn đánh của cô khiến tay áo hắn rách bươm. Hắn nhìn xuống cái áo của mình đầy vẻ kích thích. Kẻ trốn chạy đã bắt đầu thấy chán trò chơi này rồi. Cô nàng kunoichi kia rõ ràng chỉ sử dụng tay không chiến đấu, và đó là một bất lợi rất lớn cho cô ta.

Tên con trai đưa tay về phía sau rồi nhanh chóng rút ra thanh kiếm Kusanagi lẫy lừng. Lưỡi kiếm bạc lóe lên giữa bóng đêm, làm sáng chói một vùng thung lũng khi Sasuke truyền charka qua đó. Thanh âm ù ù của điện tích truyền qua vật kim loại kia khiến Hinata rùng mình, song thế không có nghĩa là cô sợ. Cô đã từng có kinh nghiệm chạm trán người tộc Uchiha từ hồi Đại Chiến Ninja – khi cô giáp mặt Obito và hồi sinh Madara rồi.

Hinata hơi cúi người xuống, khuỵu gối để tạo thế vững chắc. Cô nắm chặt tay và cố gắng tập trung nhiều charka hết mức có thể. Sử dụng thuật Nhu Quyền Song Hổ Chưởng, cô dồn hết sức tấn công Sasuke. Lưỡi kiếm của hắn chém vào tay phải cô, song sức mạnh của cô quá lớn nên không hề bị thương tích gì. Sasuke đã đánh giá thấp cô gái này. Cô ta mạnh hơn hắn nghĩ rất nhiều. Mặc dầu vậy, đây vốn chỉ là trò trẻ nhít với hắn. Hắn dồn thêm lực vào thanh kiếm, khiến cô lùi lại, suýt bị chặt đứt ngón tay. Sau đó, Hinata rút từ chiếc túi nhỏ buộc trên đùi ra một cây kunai và đỡ đòn. Hai thứ vũ khí chạm vào nhau, song kunai của cô vốn quá nhỏ bé và nhanh chóng không ngăn được luồng điện thiêu cháy da thịt cô. Với một tiếng hét, cô cúi xuống và dồn hết sức bình sinh đánh văng thanh kiếm ra khỏi tay hắn.

Sasuke không sao giấu nổi vẻ ngạc nhiên. Từ hồi Đại Chiến đến giờ, hắn chưa từng đánh nhau, chẳng lẽ giờ hắn đã lụt nghề rồi sao? Hay là do cô ta quá mạnh vượt xa sức tưởng tượng của hắn? Gì thì gì, cái trò này cũng đến lúc kết thúc rồi. Kích hoạt Sharingan, hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt cô.

"Amaterasu."

Ngọn lửa đen kịt xuất hiện trên áo khoác Hinata và ngay tức khắc cô cảm nhận thấy một cơn đau quặn gây nên bởi ngọn lửa ấy. Bằng cách nào đó, cô đã cởi được chiếc áo khoác và ném chúng về phía hắn. Trong chớp mắt, ánh lửa biến mất. Máu chảy tràn ra từ mắt hắn.

Rõ là mất thời gian

Bất thình lình, Hinata thấy tên con trai trước mắt mình chỉ đứng yên một chỗ. Nom hắn bình thản, gần như một bức tượng dưới ánh trăng mờ ảo. Khuôn mặt vô cảm của hắn khiến cô sợ hãi, song nụ cười khủng khiếp xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt hắn còn ghê rợn hơn gấp bội. Hắn quay đầu sang phải và ngay lập tức được bao quanh bởi một con quái vật khổng lồ màu tím thẫm. Hinata chưa từng tận mắt thấy nó bao giờ, song cô đã nghe kể nhiều về Susanoo huyền thoại.

Khuôn mặt loài sinh vật ấy giống như một bộ xương. Những chiếc sừng của nó dài và nom đáng sợ tợn.

"Ngươi nên thấy vinh dự, Hyuuga ạ, bởi vì được chết dưới tay ta"

Hinata hiểu rõ rằng có thể cô sẽ phải hy sinh mạng sống của mình cho điều này, song cô không hề cảm thấy hối hận, hay thậm chí thấy buồn tủi chút nào. Cuối cùng, cô cũng có thể gặp lại Neji – niisan.

Tập trung toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình, cô lao vào hắn.

"Bạch Nhãn"

Sasuke tránh được ngay khoảnh khắc bàn tay cô nhắm vào giữa ngực hắn. Con quái vật phía trên hắn giương thanh kiếm của mình, chém một đường qua má cô, sau đó lại thêm một nhát vào bụng. Thế nhưng, cô đã hoàn thành mục đích của mình. Cánh tay trái của Sasuke lủng lẳng không chút sức sống buông thõng xuống thân người hắn. Hắn quan sát cánh tay tê cứng của mình và dùng bàn tay kia chạm vào để xem liệu có còn cảm giác gì nữa không.

Quan sát dòng chảy charka trong hắn, Hinata biết mình đã thành công. Cô vờ như muốn tấn công vào tim hắn để đánh lạc hướng, khiến hắn mất cảnh giác và cho cô đủ thời giản để làm tê liệt huyệt đạo quan trọng nhất nơi cánh tay. Với một người tộc Hyuuga thì việc hóa giải sự tê liệt này dễ như ăn cháo, song sẽ mất đến hàng tháng để nạn nhân tự chữa lành cánh tay cho mình.

Hinata thở dốc, cơn đau làm mắt cô mờ dần. Cô ôm bụng, gắng hết sức để cầm máu nhưng vô ích. Cô thấy mọi thứ tối dần, nhòa dần đi vì mất máu, và vì đã sử dụng Byakugan quá sức. Song, cô vẫn nhìn thấy mơ hồ một bóng người đang chậm rãi tiến về phía cô. Hinata khuỵu xuống, một lưỡi kiếm lạnh lẽo chạm vào cổ cô. Cô cố gắng đẩy nó ra, nhưng kẻ tấn công đã nắm lấy tóc cô và giữ cho cô không thể cử động.

Cô thấy lạnh, lạnh quá. Trời đêm lạnh. Gã đàn ông này cũng lạnh, phải, đôi mắt hắn đỏ rực như lửa, nhưng lại lạnh lẽo tựa băng tuyết. Cô đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Cô đã đánh bị thương một bên tay của Uchiha, và sắp tới nếu ai bắt gặp hắn, họ sẽ dễ dàng hơn trong việc lôi hắn về làng. Về với Làng Lá, về với Naruto. Cô mừng vì sự đóng góp đó của mình, và cùng lúc cũng thấy hổ thẹn vì đã không chịu chuẩn bị thật chu đáo. Cái lí do duy nhất lí giải cho việc cô có thể tiếp cận hắn gần đến thế, đó là vì hắn đã đánh giá quá thấp cô mà thôi. Cũng như những kẻ khác xuất hiện trong cuộc đời cô vậy.

Hinata nhắm mắt, lắng nghe tiếng gió lạnh thổi bên tai.

"Hinata!"

Cô bừng mở mắt khi nghe thấy giọng nói của Kiba và tiếng Akamaru sủa. Đến giờ, cô vẫn chỉ nhìn thấy mọi thứ mờ mờ ảo ảo quanh mình. Hinata có cảm giác thứ gì đó đổ sụp trong đầu cô và trôi dạt đi...


	2. Chapter 2: New Hope

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

"Hinata! Neh, Tỉnh dậy đi! Tenten, mau đến đây!"

Kiba đỡ cô gái nằm bất tỉnh và cố gắng lay cô dữ dội. Đôi mắt cậu trừng lên sợ hãi khi cô không hề có phản ứng gì, sau đó cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào vết chém sâu trên gò má cô. Phải mất thêm một chốc nữa, cậu mới nhận ra vết thương nặng trên bụng cô, màu đỏ thẫm của máu loang tràn ra cái áo cô mặc.

"Tenten!"

"Tôi đây. Đừng có réo !"

Cô gái thả phịch cái ba lô xuống đất rồi quan sát vết thương. Nếu một người nữa của gia tộc Hyuuga lại qua đời ngay trước mắt cô, cô sẽ không thể chịu nổi mất.

Tenten có học qua thuật trị thương, nhưng cô vốn không giỏi chữa trị. Tuy thế, cô cũng biết được vài kĩ năng căn bản như làm thế nào để cầm máu lại. Cô tháo găng tay và bắt đầu mò mẫm dò tìm trong ba lô. Quái nhỉ, sao không thấy băng đâu cả. _Ờ phải, vì mình đã đưa cho Lee rồi mà..._

Lee đến ngay cạnh Tenten khi cô chuẩn bị cất tiếng réo anh. Không cần nói lời nào, anh bắt đầu tháo băng ra khỏi bàn tay mình và trao nó cho người đồng đội cũ.

"Ấn vào đây" – cô giải thích trong khi một luồng sáng xanh tỏa ra từ đôi bàn tay cô – "Giờ thì giữ yên đó"

Kiba chỉ có thể quan sát hai thành viên của team Guy ngày xưa chữa thương cho Hinata. Cậu nhìn Shino, người vừa mới chạy ra từ bụi rậm.

"Hãy tìm kẻ đã tấn công" – Cậu rít lên, nhìn Shino đang thả một đàn bọ ra không trung "Tìm hắn và lôi hắn về đây cho tớ"

"Biết rồi!" – Chàng trai tộc Aburame quay lại rồi bắt đầu lần theo những dấu vết còn sót lại của kẻ đã tấn công Hinata.

Một sự tĩnh lặng bao phủ tất cả mọi người. Họ đứng đó, mỗi người tập trung làm một việc. Sau nhiều phút, ánh sáng xanh từ tay Tenten cuối cùng cũng biến mất trong khi cô thở hắt ra. Tenten gạt mớ tóc trên cổ cô gái còn đang bất tỉnh sang một bên rồi ấn nhẹ ngón trỏ và ngón giữa vào điểm đó. Thêm một tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Cậu ấy sống rồi!"

"Shino?"

"Tớ không tìm ra hắn."

Kiba gầm lên "Đi thôi."

"Để tớ cõng cậu ấy cho." Lee đứng dậy với cô gái tộc Hyuuga trong tay.

"Tớ sẽ lo cho cậu ấy" – Kiba ngắt lời và đỡ lấy Hinata. Cậu luôn quan tâm quá mức cần thiết với người đồng đội cũ đến độ không muốn mạo hiểm để điều gì đó tiếp tục xảy đến với cô nữa – "Đi thôi" 

Cánh cửa bật mở và suýt tung ra khỏi bản lề.

Giữ chặt tay trái, Sasuke bước vào căn chòi nhỏ nằm tận sâu giữa những vách đá dựng đứng ở một nơi chắc chắn chẳng có ai dám sống giữa Thổ Quốc. Hắn giật một cái ghế rồi ngồi phịch xuống. Cởi áo ra, hắn kích hoạt Sharingan và cố gắng tìm chỗ bị thương. Là dây thần kinh? Hay là vấn đề với cột sống? Không, bọn tộc Hyuuga tấn công theo cách hoàn toàn khác. Bọn chúng đánh vào dòng charka. Hắn lần theo dòng charka của mình và có thể nhận thấy vấn đề ở đây là gì. Ngay dưới xương đòn, ở đầu phần vai trái, dòng chảy tắc lại tại đó. Hắn chạm nhẹ vào những ngón tay tê liệt. Vẫn còn ấm, vậy là tốt. Nếu đòn tấn công này mà khiến cánh tay hắn lạnh ngắt và chỉ còn nước cắt rời, hắn sẵn sàng đuổi theo con nhỏ đó và xé cô ta ra thành trăm ngàn mảnh.

Mà cô ta là ai nhỉ? Và bằng cách nào cô ta có thể đuổi theo hắn, trong khi hắn chắc chắn đã bỏ xa nhóm của cô ta như thế? Bộ đôi mắt đó có thể nhìn xa vậy được sao? Tên con trai tộc Uchiha day day thái dương bằng bàn tay còn cử động được. Trong kí ức của hắn, hắn chỉ nhớ có hai đứa tộc Hyuuga – một gã trai với dấu ấn chú trên trán, kẻ lúc nào cũng thích chiến đấu, và một con nhỏ lạ kì luôn nhìn Naruto với ánh mắt như thể cậu ta là chúa không bằng. Nghĩ lại thì, cái con nhỏ đó không có ấn chú trên trán, vậy tức là đến từ Bổn Gia. Liệu có phải đó cũng chính là đứa con gái mà hắn vừa chạm trán đó không? Hắn lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Phải, cô ta đã thay đổi quá nhiều. Mái tóc dài khiến cô ta không thể chiến đấu thoải mái, trang phục lại rộng thùng thình thế thi làm sao mà di chuyển nhanh được, còn ngực của cô ta...

Sasuke đứng phắt dậy và đá văng cái ghế. Ít ra hắn cũng đã khử được cô ta. Không ai có thể sống sót sau một nhát đâm sâu, và nhất là của Susanoo nữa chứ. Hắn sục tay vào mái tóc rối và nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Hắn đã suy yếu. Kể từ khi đánh nhau lần cuối với Naruto, hắn đã suy yếu nhiều. Những vết thương phá hủy dòng charka của hắn vẫn chưa khép miệng, do đó hắn dường như không tìm được sự cân bằng khi chiến đấu. Sức mạnh của con Cửu Vĩ Hồ ấy đã gây ra biết bao đau đớn cho hắn. Ba năm trước, hắn có thể giết đứa con gái kia dễ như trở bàn tay. Nhưng giờ thì khác rồi. Và hắn đã đánh giá quá thấp cô ta.

Hắn dựng cái ghế dậy và ngồi lên lại. Bàn tay phải đang xoa nắn tay trái, hy vọng sẽ khơi lại chút cảm giác. Hắn rên rỉ và buông lời chửi rủa. Chẳng ích gì cả. Tại đây, hoàn toàn cô độc giữa bóng đêm, hắn bất giác nhớ về trận chiến với Naruto. Hắn nhớ cái cách mà cậu chàng tóc vàng mỉm cười với hắn, biết chắc rằng cả hai rồi sẽ cùng chết trong trận chiến này.

Họ đã dốc toàn lực để chiến đấu. Chidori, Aratemasu hay ngay cả Susanoo của Sasuke đều bị Uzumaki phản đòn lại dễ dàng. Cậu ta mạnh hơn hắn. Hắn đau đớn nhận ra điều này, và với toàn bộ sự căm hận cũng như giận dữ, hắn nhảy vào cuộc chiến với Naruto sẵn sàng hy sinh tính mạng bản thân, chỉ để có thể lôi cậu ta chết theo. Kẻ sống sót của tộc Uchiha không thể sống nổi với cái ý nghĩ một thằng thảm hại như thằng tóc vàng đó lại có thể vượt qua hắn. Hắn muốn nắm chặt tay, nhưng chỉ có mình tay phải là tuân theo mệnh lệnh ấy.

Hắn biết, đó là một kì tích khi đến giờ hắn vẫn còn tồn tại. Hắn cũng biết vì sao lại như thế. Naruto đã do dự. Đòn Rasengan cuối đã đi chệch mục tiêu và chúi xuống đất, ngay sát đầu Sasuke. Đó là thời khắc đòn Chidori của hắn trúng thẳng vào ngực cậu ta, hất văng cậu ta ra đến vài thước. Hắn đã giết được cậu ta. Sasuke rốt cuộc cũng đã giết được người bạn thân nhất của mình, và hắn thấy ... trống rỗng. Không chút vui thích, không chút giận dữ, không chút buồn đau. Chỉ hoàn toàn trống rỗng.

Nằm sấp mặt xuống đất, hắn có thể quan sát cô nàng kunoichi tóc hồng chạy ra từ bụi rậm, và hắn như đông cứng người lại. Sakura nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, rồi chạy đi, kéo Naruto ra khỏi đống bùn đất. Cô đã khóc và van xin cậu ta hãy gắng gượng...

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha mỉm cười. Hắn mừng vì đứa con gái phiền nhiễu đó cuối cùng cũng không bám theo hắn nữa. Đây là cơ hội tốt để hắn gượng dậy và chuồn đi. Xoa xoa chỗ máu dính trên ngực, hắn thực hiện một vài kết ấn tay cơ bản và triệu hồi một con chim ưng khổng lồ. Với sức lực cuối cùng còn sót lại, hắn trèo lên lưng chú chim ưng, tránh xa khỏi Làng Lá, tránh xa khỏi chiến trường, tránh xa khỏi Naruto.

Hắn đã bay một đoạn đường dài, cố gắng giữ cho mình đừng bất tỉnh. Hắn bất ngờ khi thấy chẳng có ai thèm đuổi theo hắn, nhưng rồi hiểu ra rằng tất cả bọn Ninja ở đó có lẽ đang làm hết sức để cứu sống tên Cửu Vĩ Hồ kia. Sasuke đáp xuống một khu vực núi non hiểm trở sau hàng tiếng đồng hồ bay vô định trên không trung. Hắn lê bước đến được căn chòi này, và chiếm hữu hẳn bằng cách giết người đàn ông già vốn là chủ nhân nơi đây.

Căn nhà gỗ đến giờ vẫn còn vương mùi hương của người chủ cũ. Sasuke bất giác đưa tay lên ngực, nhớ lại xem làm cách nào mà hắn có thể sống sót được sau vết thương chí mạng như vậy. Một vết sẹo lớn là thứ vẫn luôn nhắc hắn nhớ về điều đó. Ông trời đã cho hắn sức mạnh và cơ hội tiếp tục sống, để hắn có thể quay trở lại, hủy diệt những kẻ không xứng đáng để tồn tại.

Nghiến răng ken két, hắn hồi tưởng lại kế hoạch của mình. Giờ đây hắn đã thấy đỡ hơn nhiều, nhưng vẫn còn quá yếu. Hắn cần tự tìm cho bản thân một kẻ nào đó có cùng chung chí hướng, hoặc bét ra kẻ đó cũng phải muốn tận tâm giúp đỡ hắn hoàn thành đại nghiệp này. Hắn tự hỏi không biết giờ này Juugo và Suigetsu đang làm gì. Liệu chúng có chịu gia nhập Đảng Đại Bàng không nếu hắn tìm ra chúng?

Không. Hắn phải bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Bất thình lình, hắn chợt nhớ lại con bé tộc Hyuuga kia. Cô ta là một kunoichi mạnh mẽ và khi kết hợp cùng nhau, Sharingan và Byakugan sẽ tạo nên kì tích. Liệu hắn có thể thuyết phục một người trong tộc Hyuuga về phe mình không nhỉ? Dọa dẫm bọn chúng thì chắc được đấy? Cơ mà bằng cái gì bây giờ? Hắn không có bất cứ thứ gì có thể trao đổi được trong thời điểm này. Và hắn biết chắc rằng bọn chúng thà chết còn hơn phải giúp đỡ hắn.

Và rồi, một ý tưởng lóe lên trong đầu hắn. Genjutsu. Hắn có thể thao túng chúng. Liệu Genjutsu có tác dụng với một người tộc Hyuuga không? Cứ phải thử cái đã. Sasuke đứng dậy và bước về phía giường mình. Hắn nằm xuống, nhắm nghiền mắt. Hắn cần phải nghỉ ngơi để lấy lại sức đã. Hắn còn quá nhiều việc phải làm. 

"Cám ơn ngài vì đã cho chúng tôi qua đêm ở đây, thưa Tsuchikage"

Tenten cúi đầu trước một người đàn ông già lùn xủn – người đứng đầu làng Đá. Người đàn ông xua tay, vẫn đứng lơ lửng trên không trung.

"Người Làng Lá luôn được chào đón ở chốn này. Giờ thì hãy nghỉ ngơi đi, ta đã cho người báo tin cho Hokage rồi, một đội hộ tống sẽ có mặt sớm thôi".

Cô gái lại cúi đầu lần nữa chờ cho đến khi Tsuchikage rời khỏi căn phòng. Sau đó cô ngồi phịch xuống một trong những cái ghế sô fa và dụi dụi mắt.

"Rốt cuộc là sao vậy chứ? Hinata vốn không phải người đột ngột phá đội hình, cậu ấy đã thấy gì nhỉ?"

Tất cả chìm trong im lặng. Họ đã phát hiện ra chiếc áo khoác của cô, trên đó còn vương dấu vết của lửa và điện. Họ đều biết chỉ có một kẻ duy nhất có thể hội tụ đủ hai yếu tố trên, nhưng không ai dám nói cái tên đó ra.

"Quan tâm mấy cái đó làm gì, quan trọng là chúng ta đã đến kịp lúc. Cậu ấy suýt nữa là tiêu đời rồi" – Kiba úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay. Nếu có gì xảy ra với Hinata Hyuuga, chắc quãng đời còn lại của cậu sẽ vĩnh viễn chìm trong tội lỗi mất.

Lee và Shino vẫn giữ im lặng. Kể từ hồi Đại Chiến Ninja lần thứ tư, trong danh sách truy nã luôn nổi bật lên một cái tên. Mọi người đều muốn săn đuổi Uchiha Sasuke. Mọi quốc gia đều khao khát cái đầu của hắn, đôi mắt của hắn, sức mạnh của hắn. Nhưng chàng trai tộc Aburame biết rõ lí do tại sao người đồng đội cũ của cậu lại đuổi theo kẻ đó. Cô muốn đưa hắn trở về, vì Naruto.

Sau khi Madara bị đánh bại, Tsunade đã hy sinh tính mạng của mình để cứu những Kage còn lại. Tất thảy đều khóc thương và đau đớn vì cái chết của bà, song cùng lúc ấy, Làng Lá cũng cần có người kế thừa danh vị Hokage. Hẳn nhiên, sau những gì cậu đã làm được, lựa chọn đầu tiên sẽ là Uzumaki Naruto. Mọi người ai cũng đinh ninh thế là xong, nhưng bất ngờ thay, cậu ta lại từ chối đề nghị này. Vì một lí do duy nhất, lí do vô cùng đơn giản – Cậu đã không thực hiện được mục tiêu của mình. Cậu đã để mất Sasuke và chẳng thể cứu hắn ta ra khỏi sự giận dữ và ý muốn trả thù. Cậu chàng tóc vàng từ chối và giải thích rằng, cậu chẳng thể đứng trên cương vị lãnh đạo mọi người khi bản thân cậu không cứu nổi chính người bạn thân nhất.

Điều này không hẳn quá bàng hoàng, bởi mọi người dù hẳn nhiên chả vui sướng gì với quyết định này, song cũng hiểu được nỗi lòng cậu. Đó là lí do tại sao, chiếc ghế trống của Hokage, được trao lại cho Hatake Kakashi. Anh nói luôn rằng anh sẽ chỉ tiếp nhận cương vị này cho đến khi Naruto đổi ý, và nhất quyết từ chối không để người làng khắc gương mặt mình trên núi Konoha, sánh cùng các vị Hokage đời trước. 

Ngày hôm sau khi mặt trời vừa lặn, nhóm Ninja đến từ Làng Lá được Tsuchikage triệu tập. Các thành viên đội 7 cũ đã đến và tất cả đều vui mừng vì cuộc hội ngộ này. Sakura nhanh chóng chạy đến bệnh viện, nơi Hinata vẫn còn dưỡng thương.

"Đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?" Đôi mắt xanh lam biếc của Naruto nhuộm vẻ lo lắng.

"Chúng tớ cũng không rõ. Hinata sẽ kể cho ta nghe khi cậu ấy tình dậy. Giờ thì, tốt hơn hết chúng ta nên về Làng Lá càng nhanh càng tốt"

Sai niệm chú thu hồi chú chim khổng lồ đã đưa ba người từ Làng Lá đến đây, sau đó tất cả rảo bước đến bệnh viện, vừa kịp thấy nàng kunoichi tóc hồng bước ra từ tòa nhà, đằng sau là Hinata. Akamaru vội vàng chạy lại, sủa thật to và liếm tay cô thật âu yếm. Hinata mỉm cười, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Naruto đứng đó, bất giác cô lại cúi gằm mặt xuống đất, suối tóc dài che kín khuôn mặt.

Tuy nhiên, Shino đã kịp nhìn thấy. Một vết sẹo dài trên gò má cô. Vết thương đã khép miệng và dường như Haruno cũng sử dụng thuật trị thương nào đó nhằm làm mờ tối đa vết sẹo ấy, nhưng nó vẫn khiến gương mặt cô trở nên thật lạ lẫm. Một vết sẹo thô kệch không hợp với gương mặt điềm tĩnh và thơ ngây của cô.

Nói lời tạm biệt Tsuchikage, Sai mở cuộn giấy, niệm ấn chú và ngay tức khắc xuất hiện bên cạnh họ là bốn con chim trắng khổng lồ. Sakura nhất quyết đòi đi chung với Hyuuga, trong khi Kiba dường như không sao thuyết phục Akamaru chịu trèo lên con chim làm bằng mực tàu kia. Cuối cùng, họ cũng bắt đầu chuyến hành trình trở về Làng Lá.

Sakura nhận thấy cô gái tộc Hyuuga có vẻ căng thẳng. Cô ấy vốn không phải người nói nhiều, nhưng giờ nom còn yên ắng hơn bình thường. Khi Sakura nhận ra họ đã về đến biên giới Hỏa Quốc thì mặt trời cũng dần ló rạng. Bọn họ đã đi suốt đêm. Khi đặt chân xuống Làng Lá, Hinata nhất quyết không đến bệnh viện. Cô quay sang Naruto, và, với gương mặt đỏ bừng như cà chua chín, cô cố giấu mặt sâu hơn dưới mái tóc dài.

"N – Naruto – kun... cậu có thể đi cùng mình đến báo cáo cho Hokage không?"

Ban đầu, cậu chàng tóc vàng đã có ý định như thế, vậy nên cậu đồng ý ngay. Cả hai đến văn phòng Hokage và nhanh chóng leo lên cầu thang.

Kakashi đến giờ vẫn luôn đeo mặt nạ như hồi xưa. Anh mỉm cười khi thấy hai vị khách mới đến và cho cô thư kí riêng lui ra.

"Mời ngồi, Hinata – san"

Hinata lập tức tuân lệnh và quan sát Naruto cũng ngồi vào chiếc ghế bên cạnh cô, đặt ngay cạnh góc bàn của Hatake.

"Nhiệm vụ vừa rồi thế nào?"

"Um... mọi việc ổn cả thưa Hokage. Chúng tôi đã trao bưu kiện đến tận tay Kazekage."

"Nhưng chẳng phải cô bị tấn công đó sao?"

"Cũng không hẳn ạ..." – Hinata hít một hơi thật sâu và nhìn thẳng vào người đàn ông có mái tóc bạch kim đối diện " Trên đường về chúng tôi đã bắt gặp Uchiha Sasuke"

Sự kinh ngạc hiển hiện rõ nét trên khuôn mặt cả hai người trong phòng, và ngay cả chiếc mặt nạ cũng không thể che giấu nổi phản ứng của Hokage.

Hinata hướng tròng mắt trắng tuyết về phía Uzumaki "Cậu ấy còn sống". __


	3. Chapter 3: Let's go hunting

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

Hinata không dám giáp mặt cậu ấy. Cô tự soi đi soi lại bản thân mình trong gương, và ngay cả khi Sakura – Ninja y thuật giỏi nhất ở thế giới Ninja hiện giờ - có cố cách mấy cũng không thể xóa đi vết sẹo cay nghiệt ở má phải của cô. Đó là một đường bắt đầu từ tai và gần như kéo dài đến cánh mũi. Thoạt nhìn thì nom như một vết sẹo mờ đã lành từ lâu, thế nhưng Hinata biết chứ. Làn da cô bẩm sinh đã nhợt nhạt, do vậy chỉ cần một dấu vết nhỏ cũng đủ nổi bật giữa làn da đó. Sự nỗ lực hết mình của cô nàng kunochi tóc hồng là đáng trân trọng, song sự thực vẫn phũ phàng cho thấy Hinata vẫn không sao giấu được vết sẹo này.

Người kế thừa tộc Hyuuga cúi gằm xuống, để suối tóc che kín gương mặt mình.

"Cô không sao chứ Hinata-san?"

Cô gái tạm dứt ra khỏi dòng suy tưởng sâu, ngước nhìn người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ trước mặt. Cô chỉ khẽ gật đầu rồi lại vội vã che vết sẹo cay nghiệt kia. Cô thấy mình thật ngốc làm sao, Kakashi là một trong số ít những người hiểu rõ việc có một vết sẹo trên mặt như thế nào, nhưng đến hiện tại cô vẫn chưa sẵn sàng đón nhận cái ngoại hình mới này.

Vị Hokage không hề có ý định làm cô bối rối trước mặt Naruto, vậy nên anh đi luôn vào vấn đề chính.

"Chúng ta sẽ tiến hành tìm kiếm quanh khu vực cô đã chạm trán Sasuke. Cô có nhớ chính xác tọa độ không?"

"Đó là... vào khoảng vài kilomet cách khu rừng phía Đông Thổ Quốc. Tôi cảm nhận thấy khí của cậu ấy khi đội chúng tôi đang băng qua rừng"

"Naruto" – Kakashi quay sang cậu chàng tóc vàng, anh có thể thấy sự hào hứng ánh lên trong mắt cậu học trò cũ – "Đây sẽ là một nhiệm vụ cấp A và tôi giao nó cho cậu. Cậu cần phải đến đó và điều tra. Ngay khi Hinata hồi phục hoàn toàn, cả hai sẽ lên đường. Đôi mắt Byakugan sẽ đóng vai trò quan trọng trong nhiệm vụ này".

"Có thế chứ!" – Naruto quay sang Hinata và toe toét cười.

"Tuy nhiên" – Kakashi tiếp tục – "Ta cần phải giữ bí mật . Không ai được nói một lời nào về nó hết. Chúng ta muốn tìm Sasuke và mang cậu ta về, song những kẻ khác chỉ thèm cái đầu của cậu ta mà thôi. Đừng bỏ phí dấu vết duy nhất mà chúng ta tìm được trong suốt mấy năm qua." 

Khi ra khỏi văn phòng Hokage, chỉ có một ước nguyện duy nhất lởn vởn trong đầu Hinata lúc này – mong sao họ bắt đầu xuất phát càng nhanh càng tốt để họ có thể đuổi theo Uchiha ngay tức khắc. Sakura là Ninja Y Thuật giỏi nhất hiện giờ và dưới sự chữa trị của cô, Hinata đã thấy mình gần hồi phục hoàn toàn. Tuy vậy, theo đúng lời Hatake – người có uy quyền nhất Làng Lá thì cô cần phải nghỉ ngơi ít nhất một ngày nữa.

Nhưng cô không thể. Quá nhiều thứ liên đới đến chuyện này, và bản thân nhiệm vụ yêu cầu họ phải khởi hành càng sớm càng tốt. Naruto đã vội chạy đi thông báo về chuyến hành trình đến Thổ Quốc, còn Hinata thì đi thẳng về dinh thự tộc Hyuuga. Bước qua cổng chính, cô khẽ cúi chào người gác cổng, không quan tâm về việc đã bao lần Hanabi khuyên cô không nên hành xử như thế. Cô cần về phòng và suy nghĩ một chút.

Trút bỏ xiêm y, cô vào phòng tắm và để làn nước ấm chảy khắp người. Cô nhắm nghiền mắt. Suốt ba năm qua, cô đã lùng sục khắp nơi hòng kiếm tìm tên con trai tộc Uchiha kia và... đã có lúc cô tự nhủ với lòng mình chắc hắn ta đã thiệt mạng vì vết thương sau trận chiến với Naruto. Song, mặc dù hầu như chẳng hiểu gì về Sasuke, cô cũng biết hắn sẽ không bỏ cuộc và chết dễ dàng thế.

Đến giờ Hinata vẫn chẳng thể tin nổi mình đã giáp mặt hắn. Từ trong hư không, bất chợt cô cảm nhận thấy luồng charka của hắn và huyết kế giới hạn cô cũng giúp ích trong việc đuổi theo hắn. Hắn đã bất cẩn khi để mặc luồng charka của mình hiển hiện không chút giấu diếm như thế. Cô nhớ lại phong cách chiến đấu của hắn – vẫn luôn chủ động như mọi khi. Song, có vẻ hắn đã thấm mệt. Hắn đã suy yếu. Vốn dĩ hắn là một Ninja mạnh mẽ, nhưng dường như lại chưa hề có cơ hội được chữa trị kể từ sau Đại Chiến. Luồng charka của Cửu Vĩ Hồ rất khác thường, và vết thương do nó gây ra chắc chắn sẽ khó lành hơn rất nhiều. Điều này giải thích cho sự suy yếu đó của hắn. Dẫu sao việc hắn còn sống đã là một điều kì diệu.

Và hắn không giết cô. Hắn nắm tóc cô, quan sát cô bằng đôi mắt đỏ rực vẫn còn rỉ máu... và hắn đã do dự. _Nhưng tại sao chứ?_

Hinata tắt vòi nước, cuốn khăn tắm quanh mình và bước vào phòng. Không được để lãng phí thời gian nữa. 

Uzumaki Naruto xem xét kĩ bản đồ Ninja, đôi mắt xanh lam ngọc chăm chú nhìn về địa phận Thổ Quốc. Cậu có thể thấy rõ vị trí khu rừng phía Đông ở đâu và hi vọng rằng người mà cậu tìm kiếm vẫn còn ở đó. Cậu thở dài và dụi dụi mắt. Chuyện này sẽ khó khăn lắm đây. Cậu ngồi yên như tượng, cố suy nghĩ một chuyện chiến thuật hợp lí. Day day hai bên thái dương, cậu đứng dậy. Bất chợt một tiếng gõ cửa vang lên kéo cậu ra khỏi dòng suy tưởng sâu. _Ai lại đến vào giờ này thế nhỉ?_

Tò mò, Naruto bước đến cửa chính và mở ra không chút do dự. Cậu không hề ngờ đó là cô gái sẽ thừa kế gia tộc Hyuuga, trong bộ đồng phục ANBU. Cái mặt nạ hình thỏ đặt lệch sang một bên, chỉ để lộ con mắt trái của cô. Cô gái nhìn quanh một lượt, sau khi biết chắc không có ai khác rồi mới bước vào căn hộ nhỏ của cậu chàng tóc vàng. Tỏ vẻ bối rối tợn, Naruto bước lùi một bước và nhìn Hinata

"Có chuyện gì vậy, Hinata-chan?"

"Ta... ta phải đi thôi. Hãy tập hợp tất cả những người sẽ đi rồi cùng xuất phát sớm, không còn thời gian nữa đâu"

Thông thường, Naruto kiểu gì cũng chần chừ, cậu sẽ hỏi chuyện và cố thuyết phục cô lí giải lí do tại sao lại phải vội như thế. Nhưng lần này thì khác. Cậu chỉ đơn giản gật đầu và vội túm lấy áo khoác của mình.

Trời đêm tĩnh lặng và có chút lạnh lẽo. Naruto liếc nhìn cô gái đang chạy bên cạnh mình, mái tóc dài của cô như quyện vào màn đêm đen. Cậu đã có dịp chứng kiến vết sẹo lớn trên mặt cô và hiểu rõ cảm giác ấy. Bản thân cậu cũng có những vết sẹo, nhưng dù sao thì Sasuke cũng sẽ phải trả giá vì đã phá hỏng dung nhan xinh đẹp của cô gái này.

Shikamaru không dễ bị thuyết phục, anh đang định nằm nghỉ ngơi và điều đó đồng nghĩa là không làm gì cả. Tuy vậy, chàng trai tộc Nara có vẻ hứng thú với nhiệm vụ này và cuối cùng cũng chịu tham gia. Kiba và Akamaru đang ở sân tập luyện và sẵn sàng đi luôn. Về phần Sai, vẫn như mọi khi, anh đã nai nịt gọn gàng. Sau đó, cả nhóm cùng du hành trên lưng những con chim trắng được tạo ra từ thuật của Sai. Giờ thì chú chó khổng lồ cũng đã quen với cách di chuyển này.

Nhóm dừng lại tại biên giới giữa Làng Lá và Làng Cát để Sai có thể nghỉ ngơi chút ít. Bọn họ tập trung trong một khoảnh đất nhỏ và đều hướng mắt về phía chàng trai tộc Nara. Mặc dù Naruto là nhóm trưởng trong nhiệm vụ này, ai cũng biết Shikamaru sẽ đóng vai trò là nhà chiến lược. Anh thở dài và xoa xoa cổ. _Thật là phiền nhiễu..._

"Vậy, kế hoạch là gì?" – Kiba tỏ ra lo lắng.

"Trước hết, tôi muốn biết sao lại có ít thành viên thế này? Đáng ra phải có tối thiểu hai người nữa trong nhóm" – Shikamaru liếc cậu chàng tóc vàng trước mặt mình, nhướn mày – "Chúng ta cần Ninja Y Thuật"

"Tớ không muốn có thêm bất kì ai dính đến vụ này" – Naruto cảm thấy hơi là lạ, cậu vốn nghĩ không cần thiết phải chuẩn bị quá kĩ như vậy.

"Đó không phải là câu trả lời cho việc tại sao chúng ta không có Ninja Y Thuật"

Tất cả chìm trong im lặng.

"Chúng ta còn Hinata mà" – Kiba nhìn Hinata nhưng rồi sau đó lại ngó đi chỗ khác ngay. Vết sẹo này khiến cậu khó chịu. Cậu không thể đợi đến phút giây chạm trán tên Sasuke đó – "Cậu ấy chữa thương được mà"

"Nhưng không giỏi bằng Sakura"

"Cậu biết lí do tại sao chúng ta không thể để Sakura tham gia mà" – Naruto nhìn thẳng vào mắt Nara – "Ino cũng vậy"

Và họ đều hiểu ý Naruto. Cả hai cô nàng kunoichi ấy vẫn còn tình cảm sâu đậm với Uchiha Sasuke do đó họ sẽ chẳng thể hành động lí trí khi có hắn ở quanh. Ngay cả khi tính mạng họ bị đe dọa.

"Vậy tức là họ không biết về nhiệm vụ này?"

"Không"

"Thế họ có biết chuyện Sasuke còn sống?"

"Tớ không nghĩ thế. Thầy Kakashi nói rằng thầy sẽ không báo cho họ cho đến khi chúng ta có thêm nhiều thông tin hơn"

Shikamaru thở dài và ngước mắt lên - "Vào trọng tâm luôn nhé. Chúng ta sẽ đi theo lộ trình mà trước đây Hinata và Kiba đi qua. Cậu ta có thể ẩn núp ở bất cứ nơi đâu từ khu vực đó cho đến địa điểm Hinata chạm trán cậu ta – chỗ vách đá. Naruto, cậu và tôi sẽ ở tuyến đầu, Hinata ở giữa, Bạch Nhãn sẽ giúp cậu ấy phát hiện có ai gần ta; cuối cùng Kiba, Sai và Akamaru sẽ ở tuyến cuối, đề phòng cẩn thận. Chúng ta không thể đảm bảo sẽ không bị đột kích bất ngờ được. Có thể cậu ta đang ở sẵn chờ chúng ta đến. Ngay khi bước vào địa phận Thổ Quốc, ta nhất quyết phải di chuyển bằng đường bộ."

Cả nhóm không ai phản đối gì. Tất cả đều thấy kế hoạch này ổn, và họ cũng đều lo lắng. Đây không phải là một nhiệm vụ cấp A thông thường. Uchiha Sasuke không phải là một tên tội phạm tầm thường, hắn rất mạnh và vô cùng nguy hiểm. Hắn lại còn có cả một số biểu hiện điên rồ. Nếu họ có cơ hội giáp mặt hắn và biết đâu nếu may mắn, tất cả họ đều còn sống sau nhiệm vụ này.

"Shikamaru-san" – Hinata cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, cúi gằm mặt xuống – " Mình đã... đã đả thương được cậu ấy trong lần chạm trán trước. Tay trái của cậu ấy bị liệt và không thể cử động..."

"Thế thì tốt. Sẽ có nhiều cơ hội thành công cho chúng ta hơn trong nhiệm vụ này"

Cô gái ngước lên, và bắt gặp ánh nhìn đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên và không kém phần thán phục từ Naruto nên lại cúi gằm mặt xuống.

Leo lên lưng những con chim trắng, bọn họ tiếp tục chuyến du hành đến Thổ Quốc. 

Người đàn ông quan sát họ từ rất xa, nhưng tai gã có thể nghe thấy cuộc trò chuyện đó rất rõ ràng. Bọn họ đã phát hiện ra manh mối gì đó về cái kẻ bị truy nã hàng đầu hiện nay và đang trên đường tìm kiếm kẻ ấy. Gã ta quay về phía những đồng đội phía sau mình và nói tóm lược lại.

Một nhóm Ninja làng Âm Thanh đang trên đường thực hiện nhiệm vụ cấp C – vận chuyển hàng hóa cho những thị trấn nhỏ hơn trong nước. Bọn chúng dừng bước khi phát hiện nhóm Ninja Làng Lá và tình cờ nghe được những lời bọn họ nói. Nhiệm vụ cấp C này phải hoãn lại ngay thôi. Gã thở dài và nói với đồng đội, sau đó tất cả biến mất, ngấm ngầm theo đuôi nhóm Ninja Làng Lá kia. 


	4. Chapter 4: Try harder

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

Hinata rất thích được bay lượn trên bầu trời, song dù sao không phải ngồi miết trên lưng những chú chim trắng vẽ bằng mực tàu kia vẫn thoải mái hơn nhiều. Trời đã tối và cô cũng không đoán định rõ bọn họ đã đi được bao lâu. Vài giờ? Hay đã vài ngày trôi qua? Cả bọn vừa đặt chân xuống vùng đất thuộc lãnh thổ Thổ Quốc, tuy nhiên từ đây đến địa điểm lúc trước Team 8 bắt gặp Uchiha vẫn còn xa lắm. Shikamaru lên tiếng cho rằng nên bắt đầu dò chừng tìm kiếm từ giờ thì hơn.

Cô gái nhìn lướt quanh toàn đội. Mọi người đều nhanh chóng đứng vào vị trí – Naruto và Shikamaru đi đầu, sau đó đến Hinata, và cuối cùng là Kiba, chú chó trung thành của cậu và Sai chốt chặn ở cuối. Cậu chàng Uzumaki quay qua nhìn Hinata chờ đợi, lúc này cô đã kích hoạt Byakugan. Cô cần chút thời gian để xác định phương hướng. Và rồi cả nhóm bắt đầu chạy, băng ngang qua những vách núi cao dựng đứng là biên giới tự nhiên ngăn cách Thổ Quốc và Phong Quốc. Vị trí hiện giờ của nhóm là ở dưới phía Đông Nam của vương quốc, do đó họ bắt đầu hướng lên trên. Tuyệt nhiên không ai mở miệng. Bọn họ đi dọc theo một tiểu lộ nằm giữa những tảng đá to, cố gắng không băng ngang qua làng mạc hay bất cứ nơi đâu mà người dân có thể phát hiện ra bởi đây là một nhiệm vụ bí mật. 

Sasuke nhìn lên vầng trăng nhợt nhạt trên đầu mình và tận hưởng không khí giá lạnh từ biển thổi vào. Vị mặn đắng của biển khiến hắn tĩnh tâm lại.

Ngồi trên một mỏm đá lớn, hắn quan sát đống tàn tích còn sót lại sau buổi luyện tập của mình. Tay trái hắn vẫn vô dụng và lủng lẳng như một đống giẻ rách nhưng hắn cóc thèm quan tâm. Hắn có thể đánh nhau và thậm chí chém giết mà không có vấn đề chi, cho dù chỉ sử dụng có một tay. Bằng một động tác dứt khoát, hắn lau sạch máu dính trên thanh kiếm và tra nó lại vào bao. Một nhóm ba người dám xâm nhập khu vực tập luyện bí mật của hắn và hắn đã quyết định thử sử dụng năng lực của mình đối phó với bọn chúng xem sao. Hắn thực sự thất vọng. Bọn chúng chỉ là lũ Ninja mạo danh, trốn chui chốn lủi giữa những vách đá, và thực tế đã chứng minh chúng yếu xìu như lũ thảo dân bình thường. Máu chúng vũng vãi khắp mặt đất và những tảng đá gần đó, thứ chất lỏng tăm tối ấy lóng lánh dưới ánh trăng dìu dịu. Nếu không phải bản thân hắn cũng nằm trong danh sách truy nã, chắc hẳn hắn sẽ đổi đầu của bọn chúng lấy vài đồng bạc lẻ. Giờ thì, ba xác chết nát bấy kia đang nằm trên mặt đất, có nguy cơ để lộ chỗ trú ẩn của hắn. Hắn phải thủ tiêu cái xác ngay. Và rồi những luồng gió mạnh và bụi đất sẽ xóa sạch những dấu vết còn lại.

Nhảy xuống mặt đất, hắn nhấc một phần thịt bầy nhầy không chút sức sống rồi vác qua vai. Nhặt thêm vài phần tay chân chưa chắc đã cùng thuộc một xác người ấy, hắn hướng về phía đại dương. Nơi đây có thừa mứa những sinh vật vui vẻ đón nhận món quà này từ hắn. Hắn nhảy từ mỏm đá này sang mỏm đá khác để rồi cuối cùng dừng lại trên một vách đá cao và nhìn xuống những cuộn sóng. Nước đập vào vách đá gây nên âm thanh đủ lớn để át tiếng rơi của một cái xác người.

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha tiếp tục thực hiện việc thủ tiêu gọn nhẹ này thêm vài lần nữa, cảm thấy vô cùng bực mình. Nếu tay kia hắn hoạt động được, chỉ cần đi hai lần thế này là xong rồi. Nhìn phần thi thể cuối cùng rơi xuống biển, hắn chợt nhớ lại trận chiến vừa rồi. Dĩ nhiên không phải trận chiến hôm nay, mà trước đó kia. Lần cuối cùng hắn thực sự chiến đấu là với con nhỏ tộc Hyuuga ấy. Đáng ra hắn không nên để cô ta chết dần chết mòn với vết thương hắn gây ra như thế. Đáng ra hắn phải tra tấn cô ta vì những gì cô ta đã gây ra cho hắn. Sasuke lắc đầu và day day thái dương. Hắn cũng thấy lạ, chẳng hiểu sao mình lại chưa từng có dịp đánh nhau với một người sử dụng Bạch Nhãn bao giờ trong khi hắn lớn lên trong một ngôi làng nơi những kẻ có tròng mắt trắng tuyết ấy nhan nhản khắp nơi. Một người tộc Hyuuga hẳn sẽ là một thành phần thú vị trong đội của hắn.

Rồi chợt hắn nhận ra một điều. Nếu cô ta đến từ Bổn Gia, cả gia tộc của cô ta chắc sẽ tìm cách trả thù cho cô ta. Chúng sẽ tìm đến hắn, không sớm thì muộn thôi. Hắn quay lại và đi về hướng cái chòi cũ hắn trú ngụ. Hắn sẽ ở đây tiếp đón chúng. Chuyện này thật dễ như trò trẻ con. 

Đúng lúc chúng bắt đầu thấy lo lắng khi hoàn toàn để mất dấu thì tên thủ lĩnh chợt đứng khựng lại. Những kẻ khác tự giác biết yên lặng trong những tình huống như thế này.

Thủ lĩnh của chúng là một Ninja có thính giác rất nhạy, có lẽ vào hàng bậc nhất của Otogakure. Gã đàn ông nhắm mắt lắng nghe, cây sáo dài run rẩy giữa những ngón tay lạnh ngắt của hắn. Bọn họ cách chúng không qua một giờ đi đường, và vẫn đang hướng về phía trước. Bọn chúng không thể để phí thêm thời gian nữa, nhưng với tình trạng hiện giờ thì không sao. Gã có thể dễ dàng nhận ra tất cả bọn họ đều bắt đầu thấm mệt. Kiểu gì họ cũng sẽ nghỉ ngơi sớm thôi. Và đó là thời điểm thích hợp để chúng bắt đầu tập kích...

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto mỉm cười nhìn cô gái trước mặt rồi bắt đầu xực luôn tô Ramen ăn liền của mình. Nhóm của cậu không muốn mạo hiểm để tiếp tục đi trong vô định, nên đã dừng lại và dựng lửa trại. May thay, họ có đủ chăn mền và áo khoác để giữ ấm cho tất cả các thành viên trong đội. Thổ Quốc vào đêm phải nói là lạnh thấu xương.

"Tớ không quên phần cậu đâu mà, Akamaru-kun" – Cô gái vỗ nhẹ lên đầu chú chó khổng lồ và đặt trước mặt chú một tô đầy thức ăn cho chó.

Bọn họ cố ăn thật nhanh vì không muốn lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian. Dù cho họ luôn được chào đón ở mảnh đất này, sự hiện diện bí ẩn của họ sẽ khiến nhiều người thắc mắc cho xem, và mặt trời thì sắp ló rạng rồi.

"Chúng ta còn nửa đường nữa" – chàng trai tộc Nara lên tiếng – " Ta chỉ có thể đi trong đêm, nhằm tránh những cuộc giáp mặt bất ngờ. Kiba, cậu và Akamaru chịu trách nhiệm gác ca đầu nhé. Chúng ta cần nghỉ ngơi để có sức chiến đấu với... kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai rồi đó."

Tốt hơn hết không nên nói thẳng tên của Sasuke ra khi không chắc rằng liệu có ai đang nghe lén hay không. Đáng ra Shikamaru phải nghĩ đến điều này từ trước, nhưng dù sao thì cũng lỡ rồi. Các thành viên khác đều hiểu ý anh, họ yên lặng gật đầu.

"Sắp tới mùa đông nên ngày sẽ ngắn hơn đêm" – Shikamaru tiếp tục khi anh bắt gặp ánh nhìn háo hức từ Naruto – " Chúng ta sẽ không phải đợi lâu đâu"

Chàng trai tộc Inuzuka ăn xong phần mình và huýt gió gọi chú chó trung thành cùng đi đến cửa một cái hang nhỏ mà bọn họ vừa tìm thấy. Hinata quan sát người đồng đội cũ ngồi trên mặt đất, nhìn về phía bình minh đang lên. 

Hinata không ngủ được nhiều. Nhưng không phải vì cô không thể. Cô bừng tỉnh giấc khi nghe tiếng Akamaru. Chẳng biết bắt nguồn từ đâu, chú chó bắt đầu gầm gừ và rên rỉ như gặp phải cơn đau nào đó dữ dội lắm. Cả đội cùng bật dậy cùng chạy ra ngoài và nhìn thấy Kiba đang nằm dưới đất, tay cậu bịt chặt hai tai. Hinata cố đỡ cậu dậy, nhưng cậu lại ngã xoài xuống đất, la hét trong đau đớn.

Không mất quá nhiều thời gian để họ nhận thức được chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Có ai đó đã phát hiện ra họ. Naruto nhanh chóng tạo ra nhiều phân thân, để chúng ở quan bảo vệ chàng trai tộc Inuzuka và chú chó, sau đó chạy ra ngoài. Cả nhóm đều theo bước cậu.

"Tốt, các ngươi đã thức giấc"

Người kế thừa tộc Hyuuga nhìn chằm chằm vào gã đàn ông gầy còm đi ra từ bụi rậm ngay gần chỗ trú ẩn của nhóm. Cô thấy gã ngoắc ngoắc thêm những kẻ khác đằng sau, những kẻ thôi không thổi những vật dụng giống như cái còi bằng gỗ nữa. Ngay tức khắc, tiếng rên la phía sau cô im bặt. Bọn chúng chơi xấu.

"Giờ thì bọn mi đã tập trung rồi" – gã đàn ông tiếp tục, nhìn chằm chằm vào Naruto, người vừa tiến lên phía trước vài bước nữa – "Ta thương lượng nhé!"

"Bọn mi muốn gì?" – Naruto đang rất giận dữ.

"Nói bọn ta nghe thằng Uchiha ở đâu."

Nhóm Ninja Làng Lá chìm trong im lặng. Shikamaru muốn tự vả vào mồm mình hết sức. Chắc bọn chúng đã nghe thấy cuộc trò chuyện của họ. Anh nhìn thấy chiếc băng đội đầu có kí hiệu Làng Âm Thanh của chúng. Anh đã quá liều lĩnh.

"Ngươi nghĩ bọn ta sẽ làm thế sao?"

"Phải" – gã đàn ông trả lời rồi đưa cây sáo dài lên miệng – "Ngay sau khi ta bắt ép các ngươi phải nói ra."

Mặt trời chỉ vừa lên khoảng vài tiếng đồng hồ và trời vẫn chưa sáng hẳn. Nhưng, thế là đã đủ. Chàng trai tộc Nara quan sát gã cầm sáo kia đứng yên như trời trồng, đôi mắt trợn trừng kinh ngạc khi nhận ra gã không sao thổi sáo nổi.

"Ta cũng có vài lần giáp mặt Ninja làng các ngươi" – anh nói – "Nhưng ta chẳng thể hiểu nổi tại sao cứ khi nào chúng ta đuổi theo Uchiha là các ngươi lại chườn cái mặt ra"

Anh nhìn gã đàn ông trước mặt mình thở hổn hển, nét lo sợ hiển hiện rõ trên mặt. Bất thình lình, Shikamaru khuỵu xuống, bắt đầu la hét. Gã đàn ông đó đã đưa sáo lên gần miệng khi anh sử dụng thuật Ảnh Chân Tự để thao túng hắn, do đó chỉ cần thở nhẹ, hắn đã có thể thổi được cây sáo kia.

Nhẫn thuật nhanh chóng bị phá giải và bọn Ninja làng Âm Thanh đã bao vây nhóm Ninja Làng Lá. Bọn chúng có tổng cộng tám tên, trong khi, vì Kiba và Akamaru đã bất tỉnh đang nằm trong hang, quân số nhóm Làng Lá chỉ bằng một nửa. Tuy nhiên, điều làm cho Hinata ngạc nhiên nhất, đó là Naruto vẫn vô cùng bình tĩnh.

"Nghe đây" – cô nghe cậu lên tiếng – "Ta sẽ không để bọn mi chắn lối. Liệu hồn mà chuồn ngay trước khi ta đập bay bọn ngươi"

Gã đàn ông sở hữu cây sáo dài, rõ ràng là thủ lĩnh của đám này, cười lớn.

"Ngươi nghĩ mình bá đạo thế à? Hãy nhìn đi, bọn ta đông gấp đôi bọn ngươi. Các ngươi còn lâu mới có cửa."

Bộ bọn họ không hề biết đây là Cửu Vĩ Hồ sao? Là kẻ đã đánh bại cả Obito và Madara đó?

Đến khi gã kia thổi thêm một điệu sáo, Hinata mới hiểu tại sao bọn chúng lại tỏ vẻ chắc thắng đến vậy. Cảm giác cơ thể mình tê dại đi, cô nhìn về phía Naruto và phát hiện cậu bị tê liệt hoàn toàn khi đang thực hiện kết ấn tay giữa chừng. Dường như Nhẫn Thuật này không gây ảnh hưởng đến cô mấy. Nó chỉ có tác dụng mạnh nhất với những người đứng ngay trước mặt kẻ tấn công mà thôi.

Cố gắng hết sức, cô gắng sức cử động và tạo ra một cơn lốc xoáy. Điều này khiến quân địch tập trung sự chú ý vào cô, song tình trạng của Naruto vẫn không hề khá hơn. Ba gã nhảy xổ vào hướng cô, một trong số chúng đánh cô ngã xuống đất. Hắn đá cô một cái vào bụng, nhưng nhờ thế Hinata có thể cử động lại như thường. Cô gái tộc Hyuuga kích hoạt Byakugan và nhận thấy một gã khác bắt đầu thổi một điệu sáo, ngay trước mặt cô.

Đầu cô như muốn nổ tung khi cô cố gắng tránh khỏi tầm ảnh hưởng trực tiếp từ đòn đánh đó. Cô chạy ra phía sau gã và tung một đòn Nhu Chưởng vào gáy gã, khiến gã lăn quay ra bất tỉnh. Sai và Shikamaru đang bận rộn quần nhau với vài tên khác, còn Kiba thì cố bò ra khỏi hang. Đánh gục tên địch thứ ba, Hinata chạy tới chỗ Uzumaki. Tai cậu đang chảy máu. Dùng Nhu Quyền Song Hổ Chưởng, cô đánh văng cây sáo trong tay gã đàn ông rồi nhanh chóng chạy đến chỗ cậu chàng tóc vàng, tuy nhiên lại bị nắm áo và giật ngược lại.

Gã thổi sáo ép cô trong vòng tay gã. Cô có thể cảm nhận hơi thở của gã bên tai mình, và nó khiến cô buồn ói.

"Nói tao nghe thằng khốn Uchiha ở đâu, bằng không tao giết nó" – Hắn đưa cây sáo lên miệng, định thổi ngay vào tai cô. Mọi người đứng sựng lại. Naruto há hốc miệng, đôi mắt cậu đỏ rực đầy hận thù.

Nhưng Hinata không cần giúp đỡ. Từ thuở mới sinh, cô đã được dạy rằng, cô là người kế thừa gia tộc Hyuuga, và cũng ngay từ khi ấy, mạng sống của cô luôn bị đe dọa. Với một động tác xoay trở nhanh nhẹn, cô thoát ra khỏi vòng tay của gã đàn ông và cho hắn một chưởng vào giữa ngực. Mọi người ở đó đều chứng kiến cảnh tên thủ lĩnh nhóm Ninja Làng Âm Thanh ngã ngửa ra đất, đôi mắt gã nhìn lên bầu trời trong xanh trước mặt.

Và gã đã bị giết trước khi kịp hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra. Bước lùi lại một bước, Hinata đỡ Naruto đứng dậy, bàn tay cô đặt lên tai phải của cậu tỏa ra một quầng sáng xanh. Người kế thừa tộc Hyuuga biết thuật trị thương từ hồi Đại Chiến Ninja và từ đó cô vẫn thường chữa trị cho đồng đội mình. Nhóm Ninja Làng Lá nhìn những kẻ tấn công còn lại dần lui bước. Từng tên, từng tên một, nhanh chóng chạy trốn, chẳng mấy chốc đã chẳng còn thấy đâu. Trong nhóm có một tên còn kịp vác theo cái xác gã thủ lĩnh rồi mới yên tâm mất dạng.

"Ê chờ đó!" – Kiba hét lên và chạy theo gã đàn ông, Akamaru bám sát ngay cạnh cậu. Mọi người chỉ còn biết đứng ngó cậu chàng chạy thật lực rồi chẳng còn thấy đâu nữa.

Tất cả sự chú ý sau đó được dồn về Hinata khiến cô ngượng ngùng giấu mặt sau suối tóc đen dài. Cô sẽ không mạo hiểm trong nhiệm vụ này, càng không muốn biến thành con tin. Cô sẽ không để ai có thể sử dụng cô để đặt áp lực lên Naruto.

Shikamaru phủi phủi bụi trên quần mình, lên tiếng – "Chúng ta đã bị phát hiện. Không còn thời gian để lãng phí nữa. Giờ thì ta phải đi luôn vào ban ngày thôi." 

"Dừng lại!" – Mọi người đều nhìn về phía Hinata khi cô có vẻ đang chăm chú hướng về thứ gì đó xuyên qua những rặng cây. "Ở đó. Cậu ấy... ở đó."

Bọn họ đang ở khu rừng mà lần trước cô cảm nhận được khí của Uchiha. Hinata quay ngoắt sang một bên và bắt đầu chạy, theo đúng lộ trình mà lần trước cô đã đi. Những thành viên khác chạy theo cô, chẳng còn ai để ý đến đội hình nữa. Giờ thì cô là người lãnh đạo toàn nhóm. Trong khi Shikamaru chật vật để đuổi kịp cô, Naruto lại làm việc đó một cách dễ dàng.

Cô băng ngang qua các vách núi, các mỏm đá. Cô cảm nhận được luồng charka của hắn và cô chắc rằng Uzumaki cũng có thể cảm nhận được.

Hinata có thể thấy hắn ta đã kích hoạt Huyết Kế Giới Hạn. Hắn ngồi trên một mỏm đá, nhìn chằm chằm về hướng họ. Hắn biết họ sẽ tới và đang đợi họ. Cơn gió lạnh thổi tung mớ tóc đen lòa xòa của hắn, cô có thể thấy thanh kiếm Kusanagi phía sau lưng hắn. Tuy vậy, cánh tay hắn nom vẫn có vẻ bị tê liệt. Đây là một lợi thế lớn. Hinata mừng vì cô có thể sống sót sau khi chạm trán hắn. Cô muốn chứng kiến cảnh Naruto tự mình lo liệu với người bạn thân nhất của cậu một lần coi sao.

Bước vào khoảnh đất trống, cô gái tộc Hyuuga ngay lập tức bị Naruto ra hiệu tránh sang một bên. Cậu có vẻ muốn bảo vệ cô thái quá khi đứng ra trước mặt che chắn cho cô.

"Sasuke!"

Hình ảnh người đàn ông trên vách đá chỉ là một cái bóng phản chiếu từ ánh trăng dìu dịu. Hắn nhanh chóng nhảy xuống mặt đất, nhanh nhẹn như một con mèo. Khi cuối cùng cũng có thể quan sát được khuôn mặt hắn, Hinata không biết nên nhìn chằm chằm không dứt hay phải hét lên kinh hãi nữa. Ở hắn vừa có sự quyến rũ vừa ánh lên vẻ thèm muốn giết người.

"Ta thực sự thấy ngạc nhiên khi hai đứa tụi ngươi vẫn còn sống" – hắn nói, giọng nhỏ như gió thoảng – "Ta phải cố gắng hơn nữa rồi".


	5. Chapter 5: Fix me

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

Hinata không sao cử động được. Đôi mắt đỏ thẫm kia nhìn chằm chằm vào cô, như một cây kunai tẩm độc đâm thấu người cô, cứ lừ lừ hết lướt qua cô lại đến Naruto, và nụ cười nửa miệng ghê rợn trên khuôn mặt kẻ đó ngày càng nở rộng hơn. Cô nghe thấy tiếng động phía sau, báo hiệu các thành viên khác của đội đã đến. Thế nhưng, không ai cử động gì. Chàng trai tộc Nara quan sát cẩn thận Sasuke, bóng hắn lẫn dần với bóng tối phía sau. Ánh trăng bạc hòa lẫn màu mắt đỏ, càng làm hắn nom quái dị hơn bao giờ hết.

Anh không dám mạo hiểm tiến đến sát hắn quá, và Kiba, Akamaru cũng như Sai đều có chung suy nghĩ tương tự anh. Trận chiến này là của Naruto. Bọn họ chỉ có nghĩa vụ bảo vệ cậu trong suốt hành trình. Nhưng Shikamaru biết rõ anh sẽ không có chút cơ hội nào đánh lại Sharingan. Nếu anh có thể thiết lập thế trận với team Ino-Shika-Cho ngày trước thì may ra còn được. Nhưng giờ thì anh thấy mừng hết lớn khi cô bạn đồng đội cũ của mình không xuất hiện chốn này. Phải vậy thì mọi chuyện sẽ còn phiền nhiễu, rắc rối hơn vạn lần.

"Giờ thì, ta sẽ bắt đầu với ai đây?" – Sasuke lên tiếng. Hắn rút thanh kiếm Kusanagi từ sau lưng rồi liếc nhìn lưỡi kiếm với cặp mắt điên loạn.

Naruto quay qua Hinata, hơi bối rối – "Đây là chuyện giữa tớ và cậu, Sasuke à, cậu ấy không liên quan gì ở đây" – Sau đó cậu chàng tóc vàng bước lên một bước đồng thời vươn người ra che chắn cho Hinata. Bằng một cử chỉ nhẹ nhàng, cậu đẩy cô về phía sau. Tuy nhiên, cô gái không hề động đậy, như thể không thèm chú ý đến cậu... 

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha vung kiếm một đường đẹp mắt. Hinata có cảm giác Naruto càng đứng chắn trước cô và cố đẩy cô lùi lại, nhưng cô vẫn không hề có ý định thoái lui. Chuyện này phải kết thúc trong tối nay. Cô sẵn sàng làm bất cứ thứ gì để đưa Sasuke trở về Làng Lá, dù là sống hay chết.

"Hinata-chan, ra chỗ Kiba đi. Tớ sẽ không thể bảo vệ cậu nếu cậu đứng đây."

"Thời thế đã thay đổi rồi Naruto-kun. Giờ cậu không cần phải bảo vệ mình đâu."

Điều này khiến Naruto sửng sốt, đến mức cậu quay hẳn lại nhìn cô. Tên con trai tộc Uchiha hẳn nhiên không bỏ lỡ cơ hội, hắn tiến đến tấn công, nhưng lại bị một cơn lốc xoáy đẩy ngược lại. Hinata vừa nhảy ra trước mặt Naruto và bảo vệ cậu.

Sasuke nhẹ nhàng tiếp đất và nhìn chằm chằm vào cô gái trước mặt. Hắn khom lưng cười lớn, tiếng cười lạnh băng của hắn khiến cô bất giác rùng mình.

"Có lẽ mày nên tránh sang một bên, Naruto à. Đừng lo, tao thèm được giết nó ngay trước mắt mày."

Nhưng dĩ nhiên hắn không thể làm thế. Mặc dù hắn rất muốn như vậy, song kế hoạch của hắn vẫn quan trọng hơn hết thảy. Hắn thực sự tức giận khi thấy sự xuất hiện của tên khốn kia. Hắn mong chờ những thành viên tộc Hyuuga chứ không phải cái tên phiền nhiễu nhất quả đất này. Tên con trai tộc Uchiha thở dài và liếc Naruto. Cậu ta là thứ vật cản mà hắn phải giải quyết càng sớm càng tốt.

Mặc dù Sasuke rất muốn chiến với cậu ta một trận, nhưng hắn không thể mạo hiểm vậy được. Naruto quá mạnh. Dòng charka của con Cửu Vĩ Hồ hẳn đã giúp cậu ta hồi phục hoàn toàn sau trận chiến đó. Không giống như hắn. Nếu chiến đấu trực diện, hắn khó có khả năng sống sót, nhất là khi tay trái của hắn coi như vô dụng... Sasuke nghiến răng kèn kẹt và chỉnh lại tư thế cầm kiếm bên tay phải mình sao cho dễ kiểm soát hơn. Hắn cần kết thúc chuyện này nhanh chóng.

Hắn chạy thẳng về hướng cậu chàng tóc vàng, và bị chặn lại bởi một cây kunai ngắn của cậu. Có những tia lửa tóe ra khi hai thanh kim loại va vào nhau. Bất thình lình, con nhỏ tộc Hyuuga kia xuất hiện ngay phía cánh trái, ra đòn nhắm vào cổ hắn. Tên con trai tóc đen dường như không thể tránh né được. Khẽ rít lên, hắn buông lời chửi thề.

"Chơi bẩn, hả? Tao chấp luôn"

Song thực tế không phải vậy. Một mình Naruto hắn còn đỡ không nổi, giờ lại thêm cả con đàn bà kia xía vào, nếu hắn không bị liệt nốt cánh tay còn lại thì chắc cũng sẽ gây tổn hại đến sức mạnh của cô ta. Hắn cũng không biết đến bao giờ thì các thành viên còn lại trong nhóm sẽ xông lên và cùng chiến đấu nữa. Năm chọi một không phải là một thế trận hắn có thể kiểm soát được trong thời điểm này. Một luồng sáng tim thẫm bao phủ khắp không gian khi hắn quyết định triệu hồi Susanoo. Hắn đã có kế hoạch.

Lao bổ về hướng Naruto, hắn bị đánh văng bởi sức mạnh từ Cửu Vĩ Hồ. Nhưng đều nằm trong trù liệu của hắn hết. Tập trung dồn hết hận thù, hắn có cảm giác linh hồn thần biển phía trên mình đang ngày càng to lớn hơn. Hắn lại tấn công và quan sát cô gái tộc Hyuuga đang tận dụng mọi thời cơ để đả thương hắn. Cô ta có vẻ nhắm vào gáy hắn với hy vọng đánh hắn bất tỉnh đây mà. Hết đợt tấn công này đến đợt tấn công khác, hắn thấy Cửu Vĩ Hồ có thể đỡ đòn dễ dàng, thật chí còn cố phản công. Hắn cần làm nhanh hơn thôi. 

Naruto rất thận trọng. Lần trước, cũng vì sử dụng quá đà nguồn năng lượng của mình cậu đã giết cả Obito và Madara. Nhưng cậu muốn người bạn thân mình sống sót. Cậu cũng cố gắng sao cho không đánh nhầm sang Hinata, mặc dù đến giờ cậu cực kì ấn tượng với việc cô có thể dễ dàng tránh né các đòn đánh của cậu và Uchiha cùng một lúc như thế.

Một vụ nổ lớn thình lình xảy ra khiến Naruto cậu ngã ngửa ra đất, dường như không thể thở được. Cậu cố đứng dậy khi thấy Sasuke xuất hiện giữa đám khói bụi mịt mù và vung kiếm về phía mình. Sức mạnh của Susanoo quá lớn. Naruto quay lại và cố tránh né. Đám bụi từ vụ nổ ấy khiến cậu ho liên tục, còn mắt thì bỏng rát. Giờ thì cậu không thể xác định kẻ tấn công mình trốn ở đâu, cho dù cậu có cố mở to đôi mắt xanh lam ngọc của mình.

Một luồng khí lạnh lướt qua cổ Naruto khi người sống sót duy nhất của tộc Uchiha nhảy ra phía sau lưng cậu. Hắn là người có tốc độ nhanh nhất mà cậu từng biết. Cậu chàng tóc vàng cố quay ra sau, nhưng vẫn quá chậm. Một luồng sáng chạm vào gáy cậu, khiến cậu bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Hinata đứng hình. Cô sững sờ nhìn dáng người đang nằm sõng xoài dưới đất, có cảm giác muốn khuỵu xuống theo.

Uchiha Sasuke đã tung hỏa mù. Hắn vờ như định tấn công Naruto, và biến mất chỉ vài giây trước khi Hinata có thể ra đòn chặn hắn lại. Thay vào đó, bàn tay mang đầy charka uy lực của cô lại đánh trúng Naruto, người mà cô có thể thấy rõ xuyên màn sương bụi dày đặc nhờ vào Byakugan. Thật là một thảm họa. Cô gái bước lui lại một bước, nhưng lại va trúng ai đó. Trước khi cô kịp phản ứng, cô đã bị hắn tóm lấy cổ. Sasuke lôi cô lên chỉ bằng tay phải, nhìn cô đấm đá giãy dụa cố tìm cách thoát thân. Cô có thể đánh trúng hắn, bởi khoảng cách giữa cô và hắn gần, rất gần. Nhưng cùng lúc đó, cô có thể bị hắn bóp cổ chết nếu thả tay ra khỏi bàn tay đang giữ chặt cổ mình kia. Người thừa kế của tộc Hyuuga dùng chân đá vào bụng, vào đùi hắn, tuy nhiên vẫn không ăn thua.

Mọi thứ quanh cô bắt đầu tối dần, và Huyết Kế Giới Hạn cũng không giúp ích gì hơn. Cô không thể chết như vậy được. Cô không thể để Naruto thiệt mạng chỉ vì sai lầm của chính mình. Cô cố gắng đá liên tục, nhưng chỉ như đá vào một bức tường gạch vững chãi. Chỉ kịp quan sát một nụ cười kì lạ trên khuôn mặt tên con trai kia, Hinata chìm vào bóng tối. 

Đáng ra hắn nên giết Naruto. Nhưng dù sao, hắn cũng chả màng đến điều đó nữa. Với một người tộc Hyuuga ở bên cạnh, hắn sẽ khử cậu ta bất cứ khi nào hắn muốn. Ngay khi hắn thao túng đầu óc cô ta bằng Genjustu của hắn.

Sasuke chạy băng qua qua một vết nứt nhỏ giữa vách núi. Hắn đã nghiên cứu địa hình nơi đây đủ lâu để biết được những đường tắt hữu dụng nhất. Bọn còn lại trong nhóm Ninja Làng Lá đang đuổi theo hắn, song vô ích thôi. Hắn rất nhanh nhẹn, hơn nữa lại ẩn dòng charka của mình lại nên không sao tìm kiếm được, chưa nói đến việc tro bụi mù mịt khắp hẻm núi này sẽ che giấu mùi của hắn, khiến cho con chó kia không thể đánh hơi được.

Hắn bất giác cười lớn. Con đường hẹp này rất tối tăm, nhưng hắn có thể nhìn thấu nhờ vào việc kích hoạt Sharingan. Mọi chuyện diễn ra tuyệt hơn dự tính ban đầu của hắn nhiều. Đứa con gái tộc Hyuuga đang hôn mê bất tỉnh nằm vắt vẻo trên vai phải hắn chưa hề có dấu hiệu tỉnh giấc. Cái kế hoạch này coi bộ sẽ thực hiện dễ dàng rồi đây!

Và đến giờ, hẳn nhiên Naruto vẫn đang ráo riết truy đuổi. Bọn họ sẵn sàng xới tung từng tảng đá ở vùng này hòng tìm ra hắn. Hắn phải ứng biến thôi. Tên con trai tộc Uchiha rẽ ngoặt sang trái, hướng về phía đường hầm thông với một hang động dài. Hắn còn một quãng đường dài để đi, nhưng ít ra được cái là con nhỏ hắn đang vác trên vai đây cũng không nặng lắm... 

Naruto từ từ mở mắt. Phải mất một lát cậu mới nhận ra có người đang vỗ vỗ vào má mình với lực khá mạnh. Có ai đó la hét quanh cậu, một tiếng sủa nghe chói cả tai. Ôi, những vì sao phía trên cậu thật là đẹp a.

"Làm ơn tỉnh dậy dùm cái đi!"

Đôi mắt xan lam ngọc nhìn thẳng vào chàng trai tộc Nara, người vừa phát thêm một cái vào mặt cậu. Cậu cố gượng dậy nhưng sao cơ thể chẳng chịu nghe lời. Nó tê cứng và run rẩy lạ. Cậu đã gần như hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát tứ chi mình.

"Cái quái gì xảy ra thế này?"

"Để tôi nói cho cậu nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhé" – Shikamaru cầm cổ áo Naruto và lôi ngược cậu lên, tự dưng muốn đấm vào mặt cái tên đối diện một cái thật đau - "Hắn bắt cậu ấy đi rồi"

"Gì cơ?"

"Thằng khốn đó bắt Hinata rồi! Tôi không biết cậu đã làm gì, nhưng khi Sai dùng những con chim vỗ cánh quét đám bụi đi, thì bọn họ đã biến mất."

Shikamaru đứng dậy, chửi thề, còn về phần Naruto, cậu vẫn đang nằm, nhìn chằm chằm bầu trời đêm trước mặt, rồi mọi thứ từ từ hiển hiện lại rõ rệt. Bọn họ tìm thấy Sasuke. Hắn ta đã đợi bọn họ sẵn từ lâu. Họ chiến đấu với hắn, và khi Naruto chuẩn bị phản công, cậu chợt thấy mình nhói ngay sau gáy. Tuy vậy, cậu biết tỏng các đòn tấn công của Sasuke và có thể khẳng định đó không phải do hắn ta gây nên. Mà là Hinata. Tên đó đã lợi dụng Hinata, lừa cô để cô đánh nhầm người.

Tập trung dòng charka của Cửu Vĩ Hồ, cậu dần lấy lại được sức mạnh và đứng ngay dậy. Cậu nhắm nghiền mắt, cố gắng điên cuồng trong một nỗ lực lần xem dấu vết tên bạn thân nhất của mình ở đâu song vô ích.

"Tớ không cảm nhận được cậu ấy."

Cậu nhìn sang Shikamaru – "Còn mấy người khác đâu?"

"Sai đang bay quanh khu vực này để tìm kiếm. Kiba và Akamaru cũng sốt sắng đánh hơi cậu ta và Hinata nhưng vì bụi mù trời nên cũng chả thu được kết quả gì khả quan"

Naruto gầm lên và tung chưởng vào một tảng đá gần đó, khiến nó vỡ vụn – "Về báo cáo cho Kakashi-sensei hộ tớ. Tớ sẽ đi tìm họ."

Tạo ra khoảng hai mươi phân thân, cậu chạy đi, để mặc chàng trai tộc Nara vẫn đứng đó. Thực đúng là một thảm họa. 

Điều này thật hoàn hảo. Sasuke đã đến được nơi hắn cho rằng an toàn nhất để ẩn náu trong đêm nay. Bình minh vẫn chưa lên, nhưng bầu trời đã bắt đầu sáng dần, điều này sẽ khiến hắn dễ bị phát hiện ra hơn. Nhưng giờ thì hắn không cần phải lo nữa rồi.

Luồng không khí lạnh khiến hắn cảm thấy tốt hơn. Hắn đã ra khỏi thế giới Ninja và giờ đây đang đứng ở biên giới Tây Quốc. Vương quốc này tập trung rất nhiều người biết sử dụng charka mạnh đến mức chính Sasuke cũng phải e ngại, dè chừng. Tuy vậy, nơi đây cũng rất thanh bình. Nếu hắn không động đến họ, họ cũng sẽ không động chạm gì đến hắn.

Tại đây vẫn đang là mùa đông. Hắn chạy xuống phía Bắc và chào đón hắn chỉ toàn là băng tuyết buốt giá. Nhưng hắn biết chính xác giờ phải đi đâu. Hắn nhìn về những vách đá cao phía xa trong khi phía sau hắn, biên giới Thổ Quốc vẫn còn đang hiển hiện. Hắn là một kẻ xa lạ giữa vùng đất phương tây này, nhưng nếu mọi việc đi theo dự định thì chả có gì đáng để lo ngại cả. 

Khi Hinata mở mắt, cô dường như chẳng thể nhìn thấy gì chung quanh. Ánh mặt trời len lỏi qua những vết nứt nhỏ gần đó, song vẫn chưa đủ sáng để cô đoán định được chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Và rồi cô chợt nhớ lại. Cô đã đánh nhau với Sasuke! Naruto bị cô cho một đòn Nhu Chưởng và nằm lăn ra đất, còn tên con trai tóc đen kia lôi cô lên, bóp cổ cô với một nụ cười điên loạn hiển hiện trên môi.

Theo phản xạ tự nhiên cô định đưa tay lên xoa xoa cái cổ đau nhói nhưng dường như không thể. Hai tay cô bị trói ngoặt ra đằng sau. Cô phát hiện mình đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế gỗ nhỏ, chân cô cũng bị cột chặt vào chân ghế. Cố gắng giãy giụa, cô nhận ra rằng mình chỉ khiến cái dây thừng cứa chặt hơn vào hai cổ tay, càng gây thêm nhiều đau đớn.

Cô đang ở đâu thế này? Kích hoạt Byakugan, cô nhìn thẳng về phía trước. _Không..._ Băng ư? Tuyết ư? Lẽ nào đây là Kim Quốc? Nhưng làm sao cô tới đây được chứ?

Người thừa kế tộc Hyuuga giật mình khi nghe có tiếng động vang lên phía sau. Đó là một tiếng rì rầm lạ kì, sau đó chuyển thành một tiếng cười nhẹ, hàm chứa sự điên loạn nhất mà cô có thể tưởng tượng. Tiếng cười đó đã trả lời tất cả.

Uchiha Sasuke bước tới trước mặt cô, hắn cúi người xuống và nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cô. Với Byakugan vẫn đang trong trạng thái kích hoạt, cô có thể nhìn thấy dòng charka của hắn không ồn định và rất rối loạn. Hắn đang rối loạn.

"Ngủ ngon chứ?"

"Tôi đang ở đâu đây?"

Hắn nhướn mày rồi bước ra xa, khẽ tựa vào một bức tường và ẩn mình giữa bóng tối đặc quánh – "Thôi nào Hyuuga, trả lời tôi bằng cách hỏi lại câu khác sao? Người ta sẽ nghĩ cô là đứa thiếu văn hóa đó."

Cô tuyệt không trả lời. Chả phải quá rõ ràng rồi sao, hắn đang chơi đùa với cô. – "Naruto đâu rồi?"

"Cô có vẻ lo lắng vì chính cô đã giết hắn chứ gì?"

"Tại sao tôi lại ở đây?"

Cố có thể nhìn thấy đôi mắt hắn đỏ rực sáng lên giữa màn đên. Hắn là kẻ điên loạn nhất mà cô từng gặp, mà ấy là cô đã chạm trán rất nhiều tên Ninja điên khùng rồi đấy. Nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, cô cố suy tính. Giải phóng một luồng charka quanh tứ chi mình, cô dễ dàng làm cho sợi dây thừng trói quanh tan thành từng mảnh. Cô đứng bật dậy, ngay lập tức tấn công người đàn ông trước mặt bằng tuyệt chiêu Nhu Quyền Song Hổ Chưởng. Hắn tránh được, và cô lại tiếp tục tấn công.

Có vẻ như hắn đã nhốt cô trong một căn nhà nhỏ, một căn nhà bỏ hoang bởi cô thấy cát bụi và những mảnh kính vỡ vung vãi khắp nơi. Hắn quả thật rất nhanh nhẹn, nhưng với cánh tay trái tê liệt, hắn sẽ không thể gây trọng thương cho cô ở một nơi chật hẹp thế này. Nếu sử dụng Aratemasu hay Susanoo, ngay cả hắn cũng có khả năng chết theo cô.

Hinata xoay người rồi lại lao vào, tránh né lưỡi kiếm của hắn. Cô đá trúng người hắn, khiến hắn ngã xuống sàn đất. Trước khi hắn có thể gượng dậy, bàn tay cô đã đặt ngay trên cổ hẳn.

Hinata chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt đỏ kia. Không biết bằng cách nào, hắn lại đứng trước mặt cô, và cũng chẳng hiểu làm sao mà giờ cô lại ngồi trên ghế, tứ chi bị trói chặt. Tên con trai vẫn cúi xuống để có thể trừng trừng nhìn thẳng vào cô, và khoảng cách gần đến đáng sợ đó khiến cô thấy không thoải mái. Chả phải cô vừa đánh nhau với hắn đó sao? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?

"Tốt lắm. Có vẻ như, mặc dù sở hữu Byakugan, cô vẫn bị dính Genjutsu."

_Genjutsu ư?_ Hinata cố vùng vẫy nhằm thoát ra khỏi cái ghế và tránh xa tên con trai kia ra. Làm sao mà cô lại vướng vào Genjustu của hắn kia chứ, bộ Byakugan không thể ngăn chặn được sao? Cô cần phải thoát ra khỏi tình trạng này. Giải phóng charka thêm lần nữa, cô bật dậy và tấn công hắn. Cô đánh một đòn vào mặt hắn và đá hắn bay... Trở lại cái ghế của cô. Hắn vẫn cúi xuống, nụ cười nửa miệng kinh tởm kia chỉ cách khuôn mặt cô có vài centimet.

"Để tôi cho cô một chọn lựa nhé." – giọng hắn thoảng qua như một lời thầm thì - "Chữa tay cho tôi, bằng không tôi sẽ tiếp tục thế này cho đến khi cô phát điên."


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

Kakashi nhìn chằm chằm vào Shikamaru, không còn quan tâm đến mớ giấy tờ để trên bàn. Anh đã chuẩn bị tinh thần nhìn thấy Naruto mang người bạn chí cốt trở về làng, thậm chí còn nghĩ đến trường hợp có thành viên nào đó trong nhóm bị chàng trai tộc Uchiha đả thương. Anh cũng tính cả xác suất việc bọn họ không thể tìm thấy Sasuke nữa, nhưng việc bắt lấy Hinata rồi biến mất dạng là tình huống mà có mơ anh cũng chả bao giờ nghĩ đến.

_Thật là phi lí._

Anh chỉnh lại cái băng đội đầu trên trán, để lộ cả đôi mắt mình. Anh quan sát chàng trai tộc Nara thả phịch người xuống cái ghế trước mặt, lấy tay lau mồ hôi đang vã ra trên mặt. Shikamaru có vẻ quá lo lắng.

"Naruto?"

"Cậu ấy đuổi theo hai người họ ngay sau khi tỉnh dậy. Từ đó chúng tôi không biết được thêm bất kì tin tức nào."

"Vậy còn Kiba?"

"Cả gia tộc cậu ấy đang lùng sục quanh Thổ Quốc. Những chú chó tộc Inuzuka có khả năng đánh hơi rất tốt. Còn tộc Aburame cũng sai côn trùng tìm khắp Phong Quốc nhưng vẫn vô vọng"

Kakashi day day thái dương rồi cúi xuống. Anh vừa nhận được thư báo của Hiashi Hyuuga yêu cầu giải thích và tìm ra phương án giải quyết vụ này. Tại sao cứ mỗi lần làm gì liên quan đến việc bắt thằng nhãi tộc Uchiha đó trở về là y như rằng sẽ biến thành thảm họa ngay thế này? Trước khi người đàn ông có mái tóc bạch kim kịp cho Shikamaru lui ra, cánh cửa văn phòng của anh bật mở.

"Hokage-sama, tôi cần lời giải thích."

Chàng trai tộc Nara tự biết mình phải làm gì trong tình huống này. Anh đứng dậy và nhanh chóng rời khỏi văn phòng Hokage, nhường chiếc ghế mình đang ngồi cho Trưởng Tộc Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-sama" Kakashi lên tiếng.

"Con gái tôi đâu?"

Vị Hokage chỉ biết nhìn đi hướng khác.

"Theo những gì tôi nghe được từ Inuzuka, phải, cậu nhóc đó đã rất tốt bụng khi kể tôi nghe rõ ngọn ngành, thì cậu đã bắt nó thực hiện một nhiệm vụ chết chóc."

"Không phải vậy đâu. Chỉ là... bọn chúng cần phải... tìm một người. Con gái ông đã đi cùng với những Ninja mạnh nhất làng ta, trong đó có cả Naruto..."

"Kẻ mà giờ cũng mất dạng luôn."

Kakashi thở dài. "Cậu ấy đang đi tìm con gái ông."

"Câu hỏi đặt ra ở đây là... Tại sao nó lại mất tích? Và ai là người mà chúng nó phải tìm hả?"

Kakashi ngước lên nhìn thằng vào tròng mắt trắng tuyết đặc trưng ngay trước mặt anh. Không còn cách nào giấu diếm chuyện này với Hiashi được nữa. Con gái ông, người thừa kế sau này của toàn gia tộc Hyuuga đã mất tích. Hơn nữa, giờ Hiashi cũng là một trong những trưởng lão của Làng Lá. Ông phải được biết.

"Khi Hinata trở về sau nhiệm vụ lần trước, con bé báo cáo cho tôi rằng đã chạm trán Uchiha Sasuke. Sau đó, con bé, cùng Naruto và một vài người nữa, được cử đi tìm cậu ta."

Tròng mắt trắng mở to kinh ngạc. Những vết gân xanh thình lình xuất hiện quanh thái dương Hiashi, sự giận dữ hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt vốn thường điềm tĩnh của ông:

"Cậu bắt con gái tôi đi tìm thằng phản bội Uchiha đó sao?"

"Phải."

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Kakashi sợ rằng anh sẽ phải tự vệ. Thế nhưng, người đàn ông trước mặt anh chỉ chậm rãi đứng dậy và rời khỏi phòng mà không nói thêm bất kì lời nào. Điều này thật tệ. Rất rất tệ. Anh phải triệu tập Hội Đồng Trưởng Lão ngay thôi.

Nhưng đến giờ anh vẫn chẳng thể lí giải nổi tại sao Sasuke lại bắt cóc người thừa kế tộc Hyuuga. Cậu ta có hứng thú với đôi mắt Byakugan sao? Không, không thể như vậy được. Hay cậu ta muốn lấy cô ra làm con tin nhằm đổi lấy sự tự do cho mình? Hay... đơn giản chỉ vì cậu ta đã phát rồ và muốn chơi đùa với ai đó mà thôi?

Kakashi đứng dậy và bước ra khỏi phòng. Anh cần phải giải quyết chuyện này ngay thôi. 

_Không có ở đây_

"Vậy cậu ấy ở đâu kia chứ?"

_Không phải ở đây_

Naruto nghiến chặt răng co tay đập cái rầm một cái lên cái bàn gỗ. Vẫn ở trong hình dạng Cửu Vĩ Hồ, cậu đã phát hiện ra một căn chòi nhỏ ẩn giữa những mỏm đá cao. Có ai đó đã từng tới đây, từng ở đây, nhưng tuyệt nhiên cậu không tìm thấy bất cứ vật dụng cá nhân nào hết. Cậu chũng chẳng sao cảm nhận được bất kì dấu vết charka nào. Có thể đây chỉ là nhà của một người bình thường thôi.

_Đừng phí thời giờ nữa. Hoặc là tiếp tục tìm kiếm, hoặc là nghỉ ngơi một lát đi. Ngươi đã đi suốt hai ngày rồi đó._

Kurama vô cùng bực bội vì hoàn cảnh này. Nó là Cửu Vĩ Hồ. Nó không thể chấp nhận việc bị một thằng ku ngạo mạn đang bị liệt một bên tay đánh lạc hướng nó dễ dàng thế, đã vậy lại còn bắt cả một người của gia tộc Hyuuga nữa chứ. Thế nhưng, con hồ ly đã cho Naruto mượn quá nhiều charka và đến giờ nó cũng bắt đầu thấm mệt.

"Không. Sẽ không nghỉ ngơi cho đến khi tìm được cậu ấy."

_Nếu ngươi mà chết vì kiệt sức, ta sẽ giết ngươi trước đó._

Hinata nhắm nghiền mắt, gục mặt hẳn xuống. Đầu cô nhức như búa bổ, hai cổ tay cô đau nhói còn toàn thân cô đang dần tê cứng bởi không khí lạnh lẽo chung quanh. Chiếc áo khoác mỏng manh rõ ràng không đủ giữ ấm cho cô.

Đến giờ, tên con trai đứng bên cạnh cô cũng chỉ khoác ngoài một tấm áo chùng, nhưng hắn dường như cóc thèm quan tâm đến cái thời tiết giá lạnh bên ngoài tòa nhà cả hai đang ẩn náu. Cô gái mở mắt, không chắc đây là hiện thực hay chỉ là do Genjutsu của hắn tạo ra. Cô nhìn cánh tay trái của hắn, ẩn dưới lớp vải áo chùng màu be, bị liệt hoàn toàn.

"Cô đã nghĩ lại chưa?"

"Tôi sẽ không bao giờ giúp cậu, ngay cả khi phải đổi bằng cả mạng sống của mình."

"Tốt thôi..."

Trước khi cô kịp phản ứng, thanh kiếm hắn vẫn để sau lưng xoáy sâu một đường vào bụng cô. Tên con trai tộc Uchiha ấn mạnh đến mức thanh kiếm lún sâu vào người Hinata cho đến tận cán. Hắn lùi lại một bước, vui thích nhìn sản phẩm do mình tạo ra.

Cô nghiến chặt răng, máu rỏ ra từ khóe miệng, thấm đẫm chiếc áo khoác. Đôi mắt cô nhắm nghiền, cơn đau làm toàn thân cô tê liệt. Phải mất một chốc cô mới có thể ngước lên. Cô gái tộc Hyuuga thở một hơi rất nặng nhọc và nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn.

"Tôi nói... tôi sẽ không giúp cậu... cho dù tôi có phải chết."

Điều này làm hắn tức giận. Lại cúi người xuống, đôi mắt đỏ quạch của hắn quan sát vết sẹo dài trên gò má cô, trông thật kì lạ, song hắn chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại có cảm giác đó nữa.

"Sao cứ phải hy sinh bản thân một cách ngu ngốc vậy chứ?"

Có vẻ như cô không hề mong chờ câu hỏi này. Hoặc đơn giản chỉ vì cô cần có thời gian tập trung sức lực mà trả lời. Cơn đau trên bụng cô cứ nhói lên từng đợt.

"Vì Naruto-kun."

"Naruto?" – hắn chớp mắt, không giấu vẻ ngạc nhiên – "Đừng nói cô tấn công tôi chỉ vì cái thằng khờ đó nhé."

Hắn rút mạnh thanh gươm ra khỏi cơ thể cô và nhìn vào lưỡi gươm nhuộm đỏ màu máu. Hinata thấy hắn nhìn nó với vẻ vô cùng hứng thú. Sau đó, hắn đưa thanh Kusanagi lên ngang mặt rồi liếm chất lỏng đỏ tươi đó, để mùi vị ấy lan ra trong vòm miệng. Người thừa kế tộc Hyuuga vội quay đi, cảm thấy buồn nôn. Tên con trai trước mặt cô là một kẻ tâm thần.

"Cậu muốn gì ở tôi chứ?"

"Vậy là cô thà chết còn hơn làm thằng kia thất vọng à?"

"Tôi đang hỏi cậu đó."

Sasuke dời ánh mắt từ thanh kiếm sang hướng cô, và với một động tác nhanh gọn hắn tra kiếm vào vỏ phía sau lưng mình.

"Cô đang ở trong cái thể không được phép đòi hỏi, công chúa à."

Hinata quay đi. Mỗi lần hắn cúi xuống, gương mặt hắn lại để sát rạt mặt cô, và điều này khiến cô vô cùng khó chịu. Tuy nhiên, tên con trai lại nắm lấy cằm cô và xoay lại, buộc cô phải nhìn vào hắn.

"Trả lời tôi đi."

"Phải. Tôi sẵn sàng chết vì cậu ấy."

Với một biểu hiện ngạc nhiên, người sống sót duy nhất của tộc Uchiha nghiêng đầu, sau đó đứng dậy và ra xa vài bước, quay lưng về phía cô. Thoát ra khỏi cơn đau đớn, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Lại là Genjutsu. Cô không hề bị thương, hay chí ít là chưa đến lúc bị thôi. Cô nhìn quanh quất, cuối cùng cũng nhận ra hắn đang co chân ngồi bệt xuống đất ngay trước mặt cô. Cánh tay còn hoạt động của hắn đặt lên đầu gối, và một biểu cảm nghiêm túc thể hiện rõ rệt trên khuôn mặt hắn.

"Cô không thấy mệt mỏi sao?"

Dĩ nhiên là có chứ. Nhưng Hinata nếu cô càng trì hoãn sẽ càng có nhiều cơ hội kéo hắn chán nản với trò chơi này thôi. Hơn nữa, cô biết chắc mọi người đang lùng sục tìm kiếm mình. Chỉ cần cô biết cách giữ chân hắn nơi đây, mọi người sẽ tìm ra và bắt hắn lại dễ dàng.

Tên con trai trước mặt cô thở dài. Hắn đứng dậy và chỉnh chỉnh áo khoác rồi chậm rãi tiến lại gần cô. Bất thình lình, gương mặt điềm tĩnh thờ ơ của hắn bị thay thế bởi một biểu cảm giận dữ, cuồng nộ. Hắn túm tóc cô và giật thật mạnh để cô phải nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hắn.

"Sẽ không ai tìm thấy cô ở chốn này đâu. Nếu bỏ trốn, cô sẽ chết. Mau chữa lành tay cho tôi và tôi sẽ không chơi đùa trong tâm trí cô trước khi cô phát điên nữa."

Sau đó hắn đẩy cô một cái, khiến cái ghế mà cô đang bị trói chặt vào mất thăng bằng. Cô gái ngã ngửa ra sau, hai cổ tay cô bị sức nặng cả thân thể đè xuống. Cô tháo được dây thừng buộc ở cổ tay và nhanh chóng chưởng hắn một cái vào giữa ngực. Sasuke lùi lại, vừa kịp thời gian cho cô gỡ mớ dây nhợ lòng thòng còn lại. Cô lao vào hắn và cố nhắm vào thái dương hắn, song hắn đã kịp bắt lấy cổ tay cô và bẻ gọn ghẽ. Cô thét lên khi xương cổ tay bị bẻ trật dưới sức mạnh của hắn. Hinata cố gắng giằng ra, nhưng rốt cuộc lại ngã xoài ra đất. Hắn không hề bỏ lỡ cơ hội, vội chồm lên người cô, bàn tay phải của hắn nắm lấy cổ tay không bị thương của cô. Hắn đặt hai tay cô lên quá đầu và ép chặt chúng xuống sàn gỗ. Sau đó, bản thân hắn cũng đè hẳn lên người cô và nhìn cô chằm chằm, dường như có vẻ rất bực mình.

Hinata bất giác đỏ mặt. Chưa ai từng tiếp xúc gần với cô đến vậy, mà hắn lại là kẻ mà cô không muốn chạm vào người mình nhất trên đời. Cô kêu la, cô giãy dụa nhưng hắn quá khỏe so với một cô gái như cô. Cô kích hoạt Byakugan, cố giải phóng luồng charka ra đường mắt nhưng vô ích. Cô cần có tay để thực hiện tuyệt chiêu của mình. 

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha quan sát cô, đôi mắt Sharingan lập lòe dưới ánh sáng mờ ảo. Con đàn bà này quá yếu. Cô ta có thể gây sát thương với những đòn đánh dựa vào charka, nhưng lại không đủ mạnh để thoát ra khỏi vòng kìm kẹp của hắn.

Nhìn cô cố gắng chống cự như thế, Sasuke bất giác cười to. Thanh âm ấy vang vọng không gian lạnh lẽo khiến Hinata rùng mình. Hắn chưa được vui vẻ thế này đã lâu lắm rồi. Việc hắn khiến cô ta cảm thấy khó chịu làm hắn thỏa mãn kinh khủng. Hắn cúi người xuống, khuôn mặt đặt sát rạt mặt Hinata.

"Tay tôi đổi lấy tay cô. Chữa cho tôi, bằng không tôi bẻ nốt tay bên kia bây giờ."

Đây không phải là Genjutsu. Cuối cùng, đây cũng là hiện thực. Cô chỉ có một lựa chọn ở đây, và mặc dù không muốn làm vậy chút nào, cô cũng chằng còn lối thoát khác nữa. Hinata tập trung một luồng charka lớn vào trán mình. Điều này ngay tức khắc khiến cô vô cùng chóng mặt và buồn nôn, nhưng cô không quan tâm. Hít một hơi thật sâu, cô vươn lên đập đánh cốp một cái vào đầu hắn. Trong một khoảnh khắc đôi mắt đỏ thoáng nhấp nháy rồi chuyển hẳn sang sắc đen tuyền. Tên con trai ngã rạp xuống người cô, bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Cô gái tộc Hyuuga nằm đó thêm một lát nữa, cố lấy lại sức. Cô dường như không thể thở nổi với một thân hình đồ sộ đè lên người mình. Hinata gắng sức gẩy hắn ra, cố không nghĩ đến việc cô đang phải chạm vào người hắn. Sau đó, đứng lên lại là một ý tưởng thật tồi tệ. Đòn tấn công vừa rồi có tác dụng với hắn, nhưng cũng làm cô bơ phờ. Cô xoa xoa trán mình và cố đứng dậy lần nữa, đến lần thứ tư mới thành công. Tên con trai đang nằm kia chắc sẽ bất tỉnh thêm vài tiếng đồng hồ nữa, chắc cũng kịp để cô đi tìm trợ giúp. Dù sao thì, Kim Quốc cũng có quan hệ tốt với Làng Lá. Cô có thể nhờ họ gửi thư về Làng.

Hinata tập trung toàn bộ sức lực còn lại và cố chữa trị vết thương bằng cánh tay còn cử động được. Nắm chặt cổ tay bị gãy, cô bước ra khỏi căn nhà nhỏ và tiến thẳng vào rừng rậm. 

Rohan và em trai gã đã núp giữa trời tuyết hàng giờ rồi, hy vọng sẽ túm được một tên pháp sư nào đó. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như lần này bọn chúng lại phải ra về tay không. Gã đàn ông buông tiếng chửi thề rồi đứng dậy, liệng quách cái thứ đã giữ ấm cho hắn giữa lớp tuyết dày mà chúng chọn làm nơi tập kích.

"Lại xui xẻo. Tao nghi mày đang xỉn quắc cần câu lúc mày nhìn thấy con chim ưng lớn mà mày kể tao nghe quá."

"Em nói rồi, em không có xỉn, và em thề là nó khổng lồ thiệt mà" – Elric phủi phủi tuyết ra khỏi áo chùng của gã. Giờ thì ngay cả gã cũng thấy ngờ ngợ về tính xác thực của chuyện đó rồi.

"Thôi đi về. Ra quán rượu làm tí đi ông anh, sau đó biết đâu ta lại tìm thấy mấy chú chim khổng lồ thật thì sao..."

Gã đàn ông tóc vàng cao to đấy mỉm cười cay đắng và thu gọn cung tên của mình lại. Quay qua nhìn cánh đồng tuyết phủ đằng sau mình thêm lần cuối, hắn chợt sựng người lại.

"Ê Rohan?"

"Gì nữa đây, giờ lại là một cái ấn chú khổng lồ à?"

Thế nhưng, anh trai gã cũng đứng yên như trời trồng.

Ở vùng trung du phía Bắc này mọi thứ vốn rất yên bình. Không có nhiều chuyện giật gân xảy ra trong ngôi làng nhỏ của Felted. Mọi người dễ dàng tin vào những điều nhỏ nhặt nhất, họ coi đó như một nguồn vui nhỏ nhoi.

Hai gã đàn ông nhìn chằm chằm vào cái sinh vật nom như ma đang tiến lại từ đằng xa. Người dân ở đây có đôi mắt tinh như chim ưng, thân hình rắn chắc khỏe mạnh và thường có tóc màu sáng. Và kẻ kia hoàn toàn khác với họ.

Rohan là người đầu tiên nhảy ra từ cái hố bọn chúng đang trốn. Hắn nhanh chóng tiếp cận người phụ nữ, khiến cô ta giật nảy mình. Sau đó, cậu em trai và ba người nữa trong nhóm của chúng tiến đến bên cạnh gã, bao vây kẻ lạ mặt mới tới. Cô ta có một mái tóc đen dày và rất dài, hơi rối đi vì từng cơn gió lạnh thổi qua. Đôi mắt cô ta to tròn nhưng lại trắng đục nom như ma. Gương mặt cô ta xinh đẹp khả ái, cộng thêm gò má ửng hồng và đôi môi đỏ mọng kia khiến cô ta nom giống như một nữ thần vậy. Tuy nhiên, trên gò má cô ta lại có một vết sẹo, nom chẳng hợp với bộ dạng nữ tính kia. Cô ta đang run rẩy, cũng phải thôi, ăn mặc phong phanh giữa trời đông giá rét như thế làm sao mà chịu nổi. Nhìn cô ta có vẻ rất yếu, như đang bị thương thì phải. Cô ta quan sát bọn gã và nói gì đó bằng thứ tiếng mà gã không tài nào hiểu được.

"Cô là ai?" – Elric tiến lên một bước khiến cô sợ hãi lùi lại. Cô nhìn gã đầy nghi ngờ, rõ ràng cũng không hiểu gã nói gì. "Giờ ta phải làm sao đây?" – gã tiếp tục, quay sang anh trai mình.

"Không phải quá rõ ràng rồi sao. Cô ta là một kẻ xâm nhập từ vùng đất phía Đông. Ta cần phải lo cho cô ta trước khi ai đó phát hiện ra cô ta ở chốn này."

Gã đàn ông cao lớn xoa xoa mặt dây chuyền trên cổ mình, tập trung lấy sức mạnh từ đó. Hắn tiến đế chỗ cô gái đồng thời chỉa ngón giữa và ngón áp úp vào cô. Gương mặt cô ban đầu tỏ vẻ tò mò nhưng nhanh chóng chuyển sang biểu cảm đau đớn, và rồi cô ngã xuống nền tuyết, hoàn toàn bất tỉnh. Gã đã thâu tóm hoàn toàn sức mạnh của cô ta. Hít một hơi thật sâu, Rohan mỉm cười, cảm nhận nguồn sức mạnh kia hòa vào người gã. Gã lôi cô ra khỏi nền tuyết và vác cô ngang qua vai mình.

"Có trò vui rồi đây."


	7. Chapter 7: You can't run away

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**

* * *

Sasuke mở bừng mắt và nhìn chằm chằm vào trần nhà bẩn thỉu phía trên. Hắn vẫn còn thấy mờ mờ và ngay cả Sharingan cũng chả giúp ích gì được mấy. Giơ tay lên mặt, hắn sờ vào trán mình. Hắn chắc mẩm sẽ thấy một vết bầm tím to tổ bố, song rốt cuộc chỉ có một vết xước nhỏ và máu chảy tí chút. Cô ta đã không sử dụng sức mạnh vật lí mà dùng charka để đập hắn như vầy.

"Kuso"[*] – Hắn chửi thề rồi cố gắng đứng lên nhưng không thể. Mỗi lần ngã lại xuống nền đất hắn còn thấy tệ hơn. Cuối cùng, hắn phải bò lết từng chút từng chút một đến cánh cửa đã mở sẵn của căn chòi. Hắn lết ra ngoài và dụi đầu xuống nền tuyết lạnh. Nó có tác dụng ngay tức thì và hắn có vẻ lấy lại sức được chút ít. Hắn nhìn quanh quất. Trời tối rồi. Hắn đã bất tỉnh đến nửa ngày. Buông thêm một câu chửi thể nữa, hắn dần ngồi dậy, chưa dám đứng lên hẳn. Lấy tay lau máu đang chảy xuống mắt, hắn chớp mắt, lần theo dấu vết đứa con gái bỏ lại giữa trời tuyết. Dấu chân cô ta đã bị lấp đi, bởi tuyết không bao giờ ngừng rơi ở vùng đất này, do đó hắn phải nhanh chân lên. 

Hyuuga Hiashi hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng. Ông nhìn con chim ưng truyền tin bay lên trời và cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh. Chỉ một vài người trong tộc ông nắm được tình hình và cứ để như thế lại hay. Thế nhưng, cùng lúc ông cũng đang cần giúp đỡ. Là một trưởng lão đồng thời là một Tộc Trưởng, ông không thể tự mình rời Làng Lá, nhưng ông biết điều tốt nhất mình nên làm lúc này là gì. Nghĩ đến việc quan hệ giữa người đứng đầu Làng Cát với Naruto và toàn bộ cư dân Làng Lá, ông hy vọng Kazekage sẽ chấp nhận giúp ông.

Ông đã viết thư nhờ Gaara trợ giúp, bởi cả con gái ông và Naruto đều mất tích vì dính dáng đến cái thằng Uchiha kia. Bọn họ rất có thể ở đâu đó trong địa phận Phong Quốc, do đó có cậu ta giúp thì tốt quá.

Kakashi cũng nhìn về phía con chim truyền tin kia, không nói một lời nào trong khi người đàn ông đối diện anh thả phịch người xuống chiếc ghế bành, giấu mặt giữa hai lòng bàn tay. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh thấy tâm trí ông rối loạn và buồn bã đến vậy. Về phần mình, vị Hokage không thấy lo lắng lắm. Anh chắc rồi kiểu gì Naruto cũng sẽ tìm được cô ấy thôi. Và chẳng hiểu sao, anh cũng có cảm giác tên con trai tộc Uchiha cũng không làm gì nguy hại đến người thừa kế tộc Hyuuga. Cho dù hắn cần cô vì mục đích gì, hắn cũng phải để cô sống sót. 

Hinata tỉnh lại và nhận ra mình lại bị trói chặt một lần nữa. Vậy ra từ đầu đến giờ chỉ là Genjutsu không đấy à. Đầu cô đau như búa bổ và cô thấy mình kiệt sức, nhưng ít ra giờ đây cũng không còn lạnh nữa. Cô nhìn về phía lò sưởi ngay gần đó, ánh lửa bập bùng đẹp đẽ và ấm áp biết bao. Cái ghế cô đang ngồi là một cái ghế bành lớn, nó khiến cô gợi nhớ lại những chiếc ghế trong dinh thự tộc Hyuuga. Cô đang ở đâu thế này?

Và rồi kí ức chợt ùa về trong cô. Cô đã thoát ra khỏi Sasuke, để rồi lại bị một nhóm đàn ông tóc vàng hoe cầm cung và búa rìu bắt lại. Cô nhớ là một tên trong số chúng đã thực hiện thuật gì đó lên người cô, một loại thuật không cần dùng kết ấn tay, cũng chẳng cần phải động chạm trực tiếp vào đối phương. Vùng đất này ẩn chứa toàn những thứ mà cô chưa từng nhìn thấy, cũng như những nơi cô chưa từng đặt chân đến. Cô nhắm nghiền mắt và nhớ lại lời cảnh cáo của Sasuke...

_Sẽ không ai tìm thấy cô ở chốn này đâu. Nếu bỏ trốn, cô sẽ chết._

Nơi đây thuộc địa phận Tây Quốc. Tên con trai tộc Uchiha đó đã lôi cô ra khỏi thế giới Ninja đến một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ, điều đó làm cô muốn khóc thét. Người dân ở đây nói thứ tiếng khác, thực hiện Nhẫn Thuật theo một cách hoàn toàn khác biệt. Bọn họ không phải kẻ thù, nhưng tuyệt nhiên cũng chẳng phải đồng minh. Cô là kẻ xâm nhập tại đây, một vị khách không mời cần bị đào thải ngay tức khắc.

Đến giờ, cô đang bị trói vào một cái ghế, thậm chí không còn chút sức lực để cử động những ngón tay. Cổ tay trái của cô đến giờ vẫn đau nhói. Cô không phải Sakura, cô có thể cầm máu và giảm đau, nhưng chữa xương khớp thì không. Hinaata mở mắt lại và thở dài. Còn rất ít lựa chọn cho cô vào lúc này. Cô có thể bị hạch hỏi, bị sát hại hoặc bị tra tấn dã man. Cô nhìn quanh, cố gắng kích hoạt Byakugan nhưng rồi lại phát hiện ra mình đã mất hoàn toàn charka. Giờ đây cô không khác gì một người bình thường, một kẻ xa lạ giữa một vùng đất xa lạ, không có chút sức lực nào để tự vệ.

Cô gái tộc Hyuuga nhìn về phía gã đàn ông, chính cái gã đã đánh cô bất tỉnh, bước ra từ khoảng không tối mò. Thấy nụ cười kì quái trên môi hắn, Hinata ước sao mình ở cùng với tên con trai tộc Uchiha kia còn hơn.

Gã tiến đến bên cô và quì xuống, nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt thẹo của cô. Nhận thấy sự đe dọa từ hắn cô vội cúi xuống, cố che giấu khuôn mặt dưới suối tóc đen dài. Rohan nhướn mày, hơi ngạc nhiên trước vẻ điềm tĩnh lạ kì của cô trong trường hợp như thế này. Có vẻ như đây không phải lần đầu tiên cô ta bị bắt cóc. Nắm lấy cằm cô bằng bàn tay thô ráp, gã xoay mặt cô lại, buộc cô phải nhìn hắn.

Cô ta mở to đôi mắt trắng tuyết lạ kì. Sao cô ta lại không có tròng mắt nhỉ? Như vậy liệu có nhìn thấy gì được không?

"Nếu đây lại là Genjutsu thì nó cũng không thể thuyết phục tôi chữa tay cho cậu đâu."

Gã đàn ông không thể hiểu những gì cô nói. Nhưng gã thấy giọng nói của cô ta nhẹ nhàng và mềm mại làm sao. Hắn có thể tìm người phiên dịch, nhưng điều đó cũng không đáng quan tâm mấy. Không cần ai phải giải thích, bản thân cô ta có lẽ cũng xác định được tình trạng hiện giờ của mình.

"Rohan?" – Gã đàn ông quay sang nhìn anh trai mình – "Anh có chắc đây là ý kiến hay không?"

"Elric, mày đi canh gác hộ tao. Tao không muốn bất kì ai phá rối. Và bình tĩnh lại đi, rồi mày cũng có phần mà."

Gã đàn ông trẻ tuổi hơn nhìn cô gái đang bị trói nghiến lại và thở dài. Thực tình gã không mấy mặn mà với kế hoạch của thằng anh trai, nhưng chả có lí gì mà phản đối cả. Gã không thể ngăn cản anh gã nổi. Khẽ quay người, gã bước ra khỏi phòng. Đi uống vài li coi bộ là một kế hoạch hay hơn nhiều so với việc phải chứng kiến cảnh anh trai mình cưỡng hiếp một người phụ nữ. 

"Vậy thì..." – Rohan bắt đầu khi em trai gã đã rời khỏi phòng. "Ta có nên biết tên em không nhỉ?"

Hinata nhìn gã đàn ông với đôi mắt mở to. Cô không hiểu hai gã đã nói chuyện gì với nhau, song dựa vào biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt chúng, cô biết mình đang ở trong một tình huống rất tệ. Gã hình như đang muốn hỏi cô gì đó, nhưng cô chỉ trả lời bằng cách cố gắng giãy giụa thật lực mặc dù tất cả đều vô vọng.

_Làm ơn, làm ơn chỉ là một Genjutsu khác của Sasuke thôi_

"Em sẽ không đi đâu cả. Trừ khi em muốn làm trên giường thay vì là trên chiếc ghế này. Nhưng nếu vậy em phải hứa là sẽ ngoan ngoãn cơ."

Cô nhìn gã lần nữa, cố gắng kích hoạt Byakugan nhưng không được. Cô vội quay đi, nghiêng đầu qua một bên khi gã cúi xuống gần cô hơn. Gã mạnh hơn cô rất nhiều. Chụp lấy khuôn mặt cô bằng một bàn tay ấm nóng và đầy mồ hôi, gã kéo cô lại.

"Ta sẽ làm nhẹ nhàng thôi, để ngay cả em cũng thích thú nữa." – Cúi xuống thêm nữa, gã đàn ông đặt đôi môi ẩm ướt của mình lên môi cô, đôi mắt xám mở to, quan sát vẻ kinh hãi xuất hiện trên gương mặt cô. Cô cố gắng quay đi nhưng lại bị bàn tay còn lại của gã ngăn lại. Lưỡi gã liếm bờ môi dưới của cô, cố gắng len vào trong miệng cô. Bất thình lình, tên bắt cóc rít lên và rời cô ra.

"Đồ chó!" – gã nhổ chút máu xuống sàn và tát cô thật lực. Cô gục hẳn sang bên phải, gò má nóng bừng. "Giờ mày muốn bạo lực phải không?" – gã nắm tóc cô và kéo mạnh, vui sướng nghe tiếng cô rên la thảm thiết. Bằng tay còn lại, hắn xé toang áo khoác của cô, để lộ chiếc áo thun đen bên trong. Cô cố gắng giãy dụa và thậm chí còn vươn đầu ra tấn công hắn, nhưng hành động đó chỉ khiến tóc cô bị nắm giật lại dữ dội hơn. Gã từ từ nắm lấy đuôi áo cô và kéo lên, để lộ phần bụng của cô. Gã chạm vào da thịt cô bằng những đầu ngón tay và hứng thú quan sát cô nỗ lực thoát khỏi hắn. Gương mặt cô đỏ bừng như cà chua chín.

"Gì cơ, bộ chưa có ai từng động vào mày thế này sao?"

Bàn tay gã vùi sâu dưới lớp áo và tiến thẳng đến ngực cô. Rohan đã chơi rất nhiều phụ nữ rồi, có đứa tự nguyện hiến dâng, có đứa không, nhưng chưa từng có con đàn bà nào có dáng chuẩn thế này cả. Đứa con gái trong vòng tay gã đây còn rất trẻ, chưa quá hai mươi tuổi, và nom khá gầy gò khẳng khiu, vậy nên gã không sao hiểu được cô ta lại sở hữu một bộ ngực 'khủng' đến vậy. Có những đứa con gái may mắn thế đấy.

Cô ta la hét ầm ĩ nhưng gã nhanh chóng dùng tay bịt mồm cô ta lại và tiếp tục vén cái áo lên cao hơn, nhìn chằm chằm vào áo lót của cô. Gã trườn đến và liếm liếm cổ cô, tận hưởng cảm giác cô đang gắng thoát khỏi vòng tay gã. Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ thú vị hơn gã dự đoán nhiều.

Không ai chú ý cánh cửa quán rượu đã mở tự khi nào. Không ai chú ý đến một người đàn ông đội mũ trùm đầu bước vào quán. Không ai chú ý đến việc hắn ta đang lướt nhìn xung quanh bằng một đôi mắt đỏ quạch màu máu. Thế nhưng, chẳng ai có thể bỏ qua ngọn lửa màu đen chợt xuất hiện từ một trong những cái bàn. Lũ đàn ông ngồi ở cái bàn đó cố dập lửa, nhưng rồi chính quần áo chúng cũng dính phải ngọn lửa đó. Nước và rượu bắn tung tóe, song chẳng ích gì. Ngọn lửa ngày càng lan rộng khắp căn nhà gỗ và dường như không hề dừng lại.

Một vài người vội vã chạy thoát thân. Những tên khác đứng dậy, cầm sẵn rìu trong tay. Tất cả đều nhìn kẻ mới đến bằng con mắt nghi ngờ. Chỉ mình Elric biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Gã cần phải báo ngay cho thằng anh trai liều lĩnh của gã mới được. Gã biết ngay mà, làm gì có chuyện con bé đó đi một mình. Có thể nó đi lạc đường, và việc bắt nó đi như vậy đồng nghĩa với việc gây chiến với bất kì ai đi cùng nó.

Hắn cố chạy lên gác nhưng rồi lại đứng khựng lại trong kinh hãi, nhìn tên con trai có mái tóc đen kia rút kiếm ra và cứa cổ một lúc ba người. Máu rỉ ra từ hốc mắt hắn khi hắn nhìn quanh quất nơi đây. Hắn tiếp tục khử một vài tên nữa dám xông vào, đỡ đòn từ người chủ quán trọ đồng thời chém một đường nát bụng lão già xấu số. Elric cố chạy thật nhanh, nhưng vẫn không thoát nổi kẻ tấn công. Chẳng biết bằng cách nào hắn đã đứng trước mặt gã, gương mặt vô cảm nhuốm máu của hắn khiến gã rùng mình. Gã đàn ông cao to cố gắng tóm lấy mặt dây chuyền của mình và đọc một câu thần chú tự vệ, nhưng chưa gì một tay của gã đã bị chém rời khỏi người. Trước khi hắn kịp kêu lên, Elric Osken đã chết ngắc và ngã gục xuống sàn gỗ. 

Ngôi nhà đang bùng cháy. Sasuke đá tung một trong những cánh cửa của quán rượu và phát hiện phòng này trống không. Hắn làm tương tự với phòng bên cạnh nhưng cũng chỉ thu được kết quả như vậy. Có vẻ như Hinata đã bị mất hết charka, bởi hắn không thể cảm nhận sự hiện diện của cô ta nữa. Hoặc là thế hoặc là cô ta đã chết.

Tên con trai đứng khựng lại, cố gắng lắng nghe âm thanh quanh đó. Tiếng la hét vang lên từ xa, nhưng đồng thời phía trước cũng có tiếng rên rỉ nghe sao mà quen thuộc. Sải bước thật nhanh, Sasuke cố mở cánh cửa ở tận cuối hành lang. Nó đã bị khóa. Hắn thở dài rồi giơ chân, đạp văng chốt cửa. Hắn bước vào trong, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái lò sưởi. Ngay trước đó là một cái ghế bành rộng, và một thân hình cao lớn đang quay lưng về phía hắn. Cái dáng người ấy đứng dậy và nhìn hắn đầy kinh ngạc. Đóng cửa phía sau lại, tên con trai tộc Uchiha bước về phía gã đàn ông, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi gã.

Gã giống với mấy tên còn lại. Cao, tóc vàng và dễ bị kinh sợ. Còn về phần Rohan, gã thấy tên kia có vẻ ngoài hoàn toàn khác với dân xứ này với mái tóc đen và đôi mắt hàm chứa những hiểm nguy. Gã lùi lại vài bước và rút ra một con dao găm từ đôi ủng của mình.

Sasuke quan sát gã đàn ông hua hua con dao găm trước mặt , thắt lưng và quần của gã đã mở sẵn cả ra. Hắn mừng vì trong đây khá tối nên hắn không phải nhìn thấy chi tiết. Dù sao thì, hắn cũng không còn thời gian để mà hoang phí nữa. Hắn biết giờ đây mọi người đã bắt đầu tập hợp lại để săn tìm hắn. Hắn thở hắt ra rồi truyền charka qua thanh kiếm, thứ vũ khí sáng lóa ấy nhanh chóng đâm sâu vào giữa ngực kẻ địch. Gã tóc vàng muốn nói gì đó, nhưng máu đã trào ra từ miệng hắn. Sasuke vung thanh kiếm, kéo rách một đường xuống tận bụng gã kia. Gã đã chết ngay khi trúng đòn đầu tiên, song hắn đơn giản chỉ muốn chơi đùa thêm tí chút với thân xác gã.

Đôi mắt đỏ chuyển sang nhìn vào tròng mắt trắng tuyết đầy giận dữ. Hắn nhìn cô gái tộc Hyuuga, người mà giờ đây dường như chẳng còn chút vải nào che thân. Những mảnh vải vụn bị xé toang vung vãi khắp sàn nhà. Cô vội cúi đầu, cố che khuôn ngực cũng như gương mặt mình dưới suối tóc đen dài.

"Giờ thì cô sẽ chữa tay cho tôi chứ, hay là tôi nên để mặc cô trong tay cái bọn này nhỉ?"

Tên con trai tóc đen không rời mắt khỏi khuôn mặt cô, mặc dù lúc này đây hắn có thể nhìn những chỗ khác thú vị hơn nhiều. Cô hít sâu một vài lần, cố lấy lại sức lực.

"Tôi... tôi sẽ chữa cho cậu."

Sasuke không cần gì hơn thế. Hắn bước tới chỗ cái ghế, vung thanh Kunasagi chém đứt sợi dây thừng đang trói cô lại. Hắn bắt đầu từ hai chân cô, sau đó đến tay trái bị thương rồi cuối cùng mới chém đứt sợi dây ở trói cổ tay còn lại. Cô gái cong người lại, cố gắng che thân thể mình một cách nhiều nhất có thể. Sasuke thấy hai gò má cô đã ướt đẫm lệ, điều này cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Tuy nhiên, dù gì cũng đều là do lỗi cô ta gây ra hết.

Hinata cố tập trung chút charka còn sót lại, nhưng thế vẫn chưa đủ.

"Tôi... không thể."

"Tại sao chứ?"

"Gã ấy..." – cô gái hít một hơi thật sâu rồi chỉ về phía cái xác đang nằm trên mặt đất – "Gã đã hút charka của tôi."

"Bằng cách nào?"

"Tôi nghĩ gã... gã đã dùng cái mặt dây chuyền kia."

Sasuke nhớ lại cái gã hắn vừa giết trước đó và cái vòng cổ của gã. Gã đã cố dùng nó để chống lại hắn. Buông lời chửi thề, hắn tiến đến cái xác vô hồn kia và chộp lấy sợi đây chuyền. Hắn quan sát viên kim cương đỏ rực đang nằm gọn trong tay mình rồi cất nó vào trong túi.

"Ta phải đi thôi. Nếu cô biết điều, có khi tôi sẽ trả lại charka cho cô."

Người thừa kế tộc Hyuuga không trả lời. Cô nhìn hắn cởi chiếc áo chùng rồi ném về phía mình. Hắn quay người lại và hướng ra cửa, để mặc cô đằng sau. Vẫ còn run rẩy, cô quyết định gượng dậy. Hinata quan sát cái xác chết trước mặt mình, cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm đồng thời cũng thấy ghê sợ chính bản thân mình khi thích thú nhìn máu gã văng khắp gian phòng. Cô khoác lên mình cái áo chùng rồi buộc nơ lại thật đẹp. Cô cần có quần áo mới. Cô cũng cần đuổi theo Sasuke nữa. Hắn ta điên loạn thật, nhưng hắn lại là cơ hội duy nhất kéo cô sống sót ra khỏi chuyện này.

**Chú giải:**

**_[*]Kuso: giống kiểu "chết tiệt" trong tiếng Nhật vậy_**


End file.
